Doc's Predicament
by Doc Reid
Summary: Sal Coolidge returns to Dodge, with more on his mind than returning to his farm after five years in in a mental hospital and prison.  Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Gunsmoke 35:** **Doc's Predicament**

(draft novel bu Kim Reid)

17 April 2010

Matt stepped down from the telegraph office and stopped on the boardwalk to read the message. Matt made a face while folding the slip of paper before he tucked it into his shirt pocket. The marshal's eyes scanned the street looking for his deputy, Festus Haggen.

Matt stepped down from the boardwalk and wove his way through the busy traffic on Front Street. In the back of his mind was the contents of the telegram, which might upset a few people in Dodge once they heard about the news. Matt wasn't thrilled in the least with it.

The marshal stepped up to the front of the Long Branch Saloon and peered over the swing-doors in search of Festus Haggen. Instead he spotted the town doctor and Kitty Russell having a conversation over a drink. They both stood leaning on the long bar at the far end - their usual perch.

Matt drew a breath and pushed through the doors. His physical appearance and seriousness on his face caused a a few heads to turn and watch him approach the saloon owner and the doctor.

Kitty nudged Doc on the elbow, "Boy, Matt sure looks like he has something important to say," he said as Kitty watched the marshal approach. Doc also turned to look at Matt, "Boy does he ever!" Doc quipped. Little did the doctor know that what was held in the telegraph would likely upset him as well.

"You look like you have something serious going on," Kitty smiled. "Either that, you really got up on the wrong side of the bed," Kitty nudged Doc again. Doc hid his smile with a swallow of beer.

Matt said nothing at first as his eyes scanned the room.

"Say, something really is bothering you. What is it?" Doc asked as he sat his beer mug down in front of him.

Matt looked over to the doctor, "Have you seen Festus today?"

Kitty and Doc both nodded, "He was supposed to be doing some work for Charlie Wells," Doc said. "Why?"

Matt bit at his bottom lip and leaned down on to the bar next to Doc, "Do you remember that fellow, Sal Coolidge?"

Doc thought for a moment and then his eyebrows slowly knit together, "You mean that scoundrel that killed his wife in a drunken rage, several years ago?" Matt nodded.

"What about him?" Doc asked in a low tone of voice. His eyes remained fixed on the marshal.

"Seems he's come to his senses, according to the authorities and doctors alike, and he is planning on coming back to the area to continue with the farm," Matt handed Doc the telegram.

Doc took the piece of paper and sat ir in front of him while he fished his spectacles from his verst pocket. Doc quickly hooked the arms over his ears and picked up the telegram. Doc's lips moved as he read the message to himself. Slowly he handed the message to Kitty and removed his glasses, "He didn't take kindly to Festus," Doc said to Matt.

"He didn't take kindly to you either," Matt said looking the doctor straight in the eyes.

Doc waved his hand as not to worry, "He was blind drunk when I was at their place to look at Sarah. He was the same way during the trial," Doc stated.

"He wasn't that way when he first tangled with Festus," Matt added.

Doc ran his hand across his moustache, "I remember," Doc frowned. I also remember how Sal slipped his moorings," Doc stated while looking from Matt to Kitty and back again.

"I'm sure he does too. He's had five years to remember and try to get himself together," Matt said as he stood up. "If you see Sal, just stay clear of him until I've had a chance to talk to him," Matt warned. Doc nodded.

"You don't think that he is going to try anything with Festus, do you, Matt?" Kitty asked.

Matt shrugged, "I don't know. I just remember how it was. Hopefully what's in this telegram is right," Matt reached over and took the note from Kitty.

"If we see Festus before you do, we'll make sure he talks to you," Kitty said.

"Thanks," Matt smiled.

"How about a drink?" Kitty offered.

Matt thought for a moment, "Sure," he said leaning back down to the bar and adjusting his hat. Matt looked over to Doc, "You said Festus was going to help Charlie Wells. With what?"

Doc rolled his eyes, "Matt, I tried to warn Charlie about Festus' help. Then Festus got wind of that and darn near chewed my head off!"

"Why did Festus do a thing like that?" Matt further inquired.

"Because I told Charlie what he was getting himself into, that's why," Doc scoffed.

"Doc, I'm not following you," Matt frowned.

"Oh. Then I guess you haven't talked to Hank at the stable, Jonas at the store and Ma Smalley lately," Doc swiftly finished his beer and Kitty quickly motioned for Sam to bring another.

"No, I can't say that I've talked to either of them. Why?" Matt shifted his weight and waited for Doc's answer. Doc picked up his new drink and sipped from it.

Kitty made a face and looked at Matt, "It seems that Festus has started himself a small business on the side," Kitty said.

Matt slowly stood, "What kind of small business?" he looked at his two friends who were now exchanging looks.

Doc swallowed, "He calls it a "handy man" business," Doc then snorted out laughing making Kitty chuckle.

"I see," Matt said unamused. "I assume this means that he's doing odd jobs for folks," Matt questioned further.

Doc tried to compose himself, "Yup," he said while slurping his beer. Matt frowned. "And why do you find this funny?" Matt finally asked.

"Have you ever seen the way Festus works on these odd jobs?" Doc asked.

"Haphazardly, I suspect," Matt stated.

"More like 'hazardly", I'd say," Doc stated. "And that's why I gave him the dickens," the physician said. "He has Jonas hopping mad as he's waiting payment on things that Festus has ordered for Charlie, as well as Ma's boarding house and so far neither of them have seen a lick of work done by Festus," Doc said. "It's shameful!"

Matt sighed, "Well, you and Festus clear the air. Ill have a take with him when I see him," Matt said and quickly finished his beer. "You later," he readjusted his hat. Before he left the saloon. Matt stood on the boardwalk and scanned the street to see if he could spot his deputy, but Festus Haggen was no where in sight. Matt could tell by Doc's tone that there was likely more to their conversation that didn't meet the eye. He could tell by the way Doc was mocking Festus that there falling out or argument was much more. Matt looked back into the saloon over his shoulder and watched the doctor for a brief moment. Something else was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt decided that he'd wait to find Festus. After all the telegram stated that Sal Coolidge wouldn't get into Dodge for another two days. Then Matt wondered if he was over reacting and that maybe Coolidge had become a changed man.

Matt looked down Front Street toward the jail house and thought that maybe he could get some much needed paperwork completed while things were quiet in Dodge and Festus was off doing the so-called odd jobs that Doc had mentioned.

Matt walked along the boardwalk outside of the Long Branch and stepped down into the alley just as Wilbur Jonas came out of his store carrying a customer's packages, "There you go, Mrs Cregg," the store owner said as he carefully placed the brown paper-wrapped packages into the back of Mrs. Cregg's buggy. "Thank you Jonas," she said with an air of aspiration to her tone. Jonas clearly was biting his tongue trying not to say anything back to the old widow.

Matt stepped up onto the boardwalk and tipped his hat toward Mrs. Cregg, who noted and then flicked the reins over her horse's backside. The animal jolted slightly and then cantered up Front Street with the old woman's nose in the air.

"Jonas," Matt acknowledged the store owner. Jonas watched Mrs. Cregg for a moment before his attention turned to Matt, "Hello, marshal," Jonas said as he moved back into his store then stopped, "Have you seen Festus today?" Jonas asked trying to get Mrs. Cregg out of his mind.

"No. But it seems he's created quite the stir. You included," Matt said.

"Don't get me wrong, marshal. I think it's a find idea for a fellow wanting to earn a few extra dollars, but the way Festus is going about it, he's going to have everyone in town at each other's throats!" Jonas warned.

"So I've heard," Matt sighed. "Doc's ready to string him up," Matt thumbed over his shoulder.

Jonas turned back into his store and walked over to the pile of unfolded fabric, "So am I," he said looked up from his work.

"As soon as I see Festus, I'll talk to him about all of this," Matt stated. "I need to talk to him about another matter anyway," Matt said from the doorway of the store.

Jonas looked over his glasses at the marshal, "If he'd just stop asking me to order things for folks! I have a store room filled with his orders and no money to show for it!" Jonas grumbled.

"Well, Festus isn't really know for his accounting abilities," Matt tried not to smirk knowing that Jonas felled like he was duped by the hill man. "I'll talk to him about the orders as well," Matt promised. Jonas pursed his lips, "Maybe you should tell him to stop his so-called business," the store owner quipped.

"You might want to wait until he deals with those supplied you've ordered," Matt said with a wink. Jonas stared at the marshal and then a slight slime curved his moustache, Good point," Jonas laughed and went back to work on the fabric.

Matt left the store and slowly walked along Front Street with a slightly bemused look on his face having just got Jonas with a slight jab and the store owner actually found humour in it.

The marshal walked across the street and entered the jail house where he found Festus. The hill man didn't speak a word, nor did Matt as ht passed the peg near the door and dropped his tan hat over it before reaching his desk.

Matt lowered himself on to his chair while watching the hill man who remained quiet and at the little table near the centre of the room. Matt watched Festus for a moment as he licked his lips ans looked out of the top of his eyes with slightly raised eyebrows. Matt hen made a face and frowned before he looked down at the paper on his desk.

Festus cleared his throat while poking at a few checker pieces.

Matt looked up again and this time Festus slowly looked over to the marshal, "It's kinda warm, don'tcha think?" Festus tried to smile.

Matt nodded, "It is. But it's been a lot warmer," he said making small talk. For some slightly sadistic reason, he was enjoying watching the hill man squirm as he knew by just his being at the jail house and not at one of his odd jobs, that something had gone amok. Matt quickly looked back down to the papers in his hands.

Festus fidgeted some more in the wooden chair before he stood up and walked to the little wood stove to get a coffee, "You been talkin' to Doc today?" Festus eyed Matt from where he stood.

Matt nodded, "Yup. And Jonas," Matt stated. He could hear his deputy swallow from where he sat. Matt finally placed the paper down on his desk and looked at Festus, "I hear you have a little business going on," he looked Festus in the eye.

"Wall, you could say that," Festus stammered as he walked slowly back to the little table and sat down again.

Matt stood and walked over to the table, "Seems that a few folks are wondering when they are going to see any results and get their money," Matt said as he slowly folded his arms across his chest.

Festus looked up at the marshal, "Oh, they'll get the work done and thems that need paying will get paid," he said while fussing with his coffee cup.

"Uh, huh," Matt grunted. "And just how is this all going to happen?" he had to ask.

"Wall, I jist have ta have the time ta do the thangs that needs ta get done!" Festus looked up at Matt with an innocent look on his craggy weathered face.

"Then why are you sitting in here and now out there doing the work?" Matt stepped closer.

Festus looked back at his cup and fussed with it some more, "Wall," he started, "I had to order some things from Jonas, and then Ma Smalley need a few things fixed, and" Festus was about to go on when Matt chimed in "And Hank at the livery stable and Charlie Wells," Matt looked at the hill man. "So?" Matt asked.

"Wall, foot, Matthew," Festus was up and out of the chair, "I jist don't know where to start!" Matt drew a deep breath as he walked back to his desk and took his place in his chair. Matt slowly leaned back and placed his boots on the corner of his desk while clasping his hands over his stomach, "If I were you, I'd be doing something about it," he said.

"I will," Festus stood and looked at Matt.

"Good thing," Matt looked at Festus, "because at this rate, half of Dodge is about to lynch you!" he said dropping his feet to the floor and lean across his desk.

Festus' eyes were wide. Again Matt could hear him swallow. Festus slowly turned and began to walk to the door when Matt stopped him, "There's one other thing I need to tell you," he looked at the hill man. Festus cringed, as he couldn't imagine who else was mad at him for this whole odd job business.

Matt stood and pulled the telegram from his pocket, "I received this today," he showed Festus.

"Oh?" the deputy's left eyebrow crept upward.

"Sal Coolidge is coming back to Dodge," Matt said.

Festus looked at Matt as if it was a joke, but then he realized that what the marshal has said was true, "Sal Coolidge?" Matt nodded. Festus drew a breath, "Thanks for the look out, Matthew," the hill man said as he moved to the door.

"Festus. If you see him, I want you to avoid him until I've had a chance to speak with him. Do you understand?" Matt asked. Festus slowly nodded, "Sure thang, Matthew." Festus slowly turned and left the jail house. Maybe hiding out with Charlie Wells and doing his work wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Festus stepped out onto the boardwalk in front of the jail house. Just the thought of Sal Coolidge being anywhere near Dodge caused the hairs on the back of the deputy's neck to stand up. Although Matt told the deputy that it would be several days before Coolidge arrived, and uneasy feeling swept over the hill man. The last thing he wanted was another confrontation like the last one, that left him with a limp for several months due to the gunshot wound to his right leg, not to mention a blackened eye and a broken nose. Festus remembered how clearly Coolidge was out of his right mind.

Festus tried to shake off the feeling. The deputy decided that maybe Matt was right about working on some of the projects he had lined up for himself. First on his list was Hank at the livery stable just across the street.

Hank Miller was at the back of the stable with hammer in hand. Festus could hear the old stable master cursing up a storm. The deputy stopped in his tracks and wondered if this was a good time to offer his services to replace the rotting boards at the back of the livery stable. With another loud outburst from Hank, Festus swallowed and slowly stepped forward, "Hank?" he squeaked out.

"Festus?" Hank bellowed. "Is that you?" His tone of voice was laboured and angry.

Festus nodded and walked forward, "Havin' some trouble are ya, Hank?" he tried to joke.

"You said you would fix this wall three days ago!" Hank growled at the deputy as he shook his left hand to try and relieve the pain he just inflicted with the hammer to his thumb.

Festus fidgeted, "Wall, I was jist busy helpin' someone else," he stammered. Hank continued to glare at the hill man. "I'm here now, though," Festus smiled awkwardly. Hank thrust the hammer into the deputy's hand, "Good," Hank snapped and stepped passed the deputy and walked toward the front of the stable. Festus twisted his face and then looked down at the hammer in his hands, "How'd I talk myself into this," he muttered to himself.

Hank watched Festus for a brief moment and then went on about his business. He wondered if he'd have a repaired wall by the end of the day. Festus pulled several pieces of timber off and set forth to hang new ones, once they were brought over from the mill and cut to length.

The deputy set the hammer down and walked to the front of the stable, "I'll be back directly," he said to Hank. The stable master looked at Festus like he had kittens crawling out his ears, "What about the wall?" Hank pointed to the gaping hole at the back of the liver stable.

"Don't fret none. I'm just goin' over to get three pieces of wood and will be back to fix the wall, jist as I said I'd do! When yo hire a Haggen you get quality work," Festus tried to assure Hank that he would have a wall.

"You better be," Hank said. "I have animals in here at night and people expect to find them in the morning!" Hank shook his head, "Quality work. How about a little more quantity?" Hank continued to chastize the deputy.

"Pshaw," Festus snorted as he walked out to the street.

"You had better come straight back here!" Hank bellowed with a wagging finger as a warning after the deputy who looked like he was swatting imaginary flies toward the stable master.

Doc and Jonas watched from up the street, "Another satisfied customer, I see," doc quipped as he drew his right hand across his moustache. Jonas shook his head and continued on with sweeping the boardwalk in front of his store, "Someone needs to keep him on a short leash," Jonas grumbled.

"Well, I'm not about to volunteer," Doc said matter of factly and looked at Jonas for even the mere suggestion.

"Me neither," Jonas looked up just as the deputy walked by. Both Doc and Jonas were afraid to make eye contact with the hill man, so they quickly moved into the store. Festus stopped in his tracks and looked at the men, and with a huff, he continued up the street to get the lumber he needed.

"That was close," Doc scoffed.

"He looked like he was ready to spit nails," Jonas carefully walked to the door to see if Festus had moved on.

"You better hope he can, or he'll be coming back to see you, I can rest assure that!" Doc chortled.

"You have a point there, Doc," Jonas looked around his store with a slight nervous fever, "Maybe I should just leave a small pail out front and let him take them," Jonas said in all seriousness. The mere thought of it made Doc laugh, "Oh, that's rich!" he continued to find humour in the store owner had just said. Jonas thought about it and he too began to laugh.

"Oh, my sides hurt," Doc gasped as the tried to catch his breath from the laughing fit he and Jonas just had. "Mine, too," Jonas said though his laughing.

Doc finally composed himself, "You know, I can't remember a time that I have been more irritated at Festus for something this silly," Doc looked back out to Front Street. "In fact, I'm down right angry with him the way he's made assumptions and kept people waiting," Doc said then pursed his lips in thought.

"I just keep thinking of that "Dodge City Clarion" and those advertisements that Festus was selling for that Angus McTabbott fellow and his "voice of truth" newspaper," Jonas grumbled. "I almost lost my shirt twice in one week over that not to mention my life," he stated.

Doc nodded, "I remember that. But, I have to admit that when Festus is trying to sell something, he's pretty convincing," Doc said as he screwed his index finger into his ear. "But I still can't understand why he's extended himself to the point of everyone's exasperation," Doc ticked his head. "Not one person in Dodge is happy with him right now," Doc stated.

"Well, I certainly don't have an answer for you Doc. Just a pile of things he's ordered for people which I'm waiting payment for," Jonas opened the store room door for the doctor to take a look, "Who is all this for?" Doc looked over to Jonas.

"Let's see," Jonas paused for a moment, "The wall lamps are for Ma Smalley, the pump and piping is for Charlie Wells, and the list goes on," Jonas pointed out.

Doc ticked his head, "Festus had better get his act together. It just won't be you and me that's angry with him at this rate," Doc's tone of voice was cool. "I'll try and talk to him again later about all of this. Maybe it's not too late to send some of the items back," he looked at Jonas.

"I understand, Doc, and you know if it were anyone else. But there is just so much awaiting to be done...by Festus," he slowly added.

"Enough said, Jonas," Doc patted the store owner on the shoulder. "I'll be in touch," he winked as he left.

"Thanks, Doc. I feel I should talk to Festus face to face, but right now I'm just too dang mad at him," Jonas stated.

"You aren't the only one," Doc said as he saw Ma Smalley storming across the street.

Both men watched at Ma Smalley approached. She was steaming mad. "Have you seen Festus?" she asked as both Doc and Jonas stepped out of the store. Neither man said a word. They just pointed up the street. Ma nodded and stormed off in search of Festus Haggen. Doc and Jonas exchanged looks and both men shrugged, "See yo later, Doc."

"Later, Jonas," Doc said as he quicky left.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean I can't take the wood?" Festus stammered at Joe Howard.

"Festus, I work cash on the barrel head, and you know it," Howard said. "I've been burnt more times by folks who promised to pay as soon as they could," the millwright stated.

"Wall, foot! It ain't like I'm asking you to cut off yer right foot, Joe. You know I'll pay you as soon as I get the money from Charlie Wells. And it ain't like I'm plannin' to leave town any time soon," Festus stated.

Joe Howard scoffed, "I guess yo haven't talked to Ma Smalley lately then," Joe motioned toward the street where Ma was standing and glaring at the hill man. Festus slowly turned, "Ma?" he tried to smile.

"Festus Haggen! You told me two days ago that my oil lamps came into Jonas' store and you were going to hang them in my boarding house. Well, that was _two_ days ago!" Ma barked at the deputy.

Festus motioned for Ma to calm down, "I know I did, Ma, but a few other thangs came up and I'm jist trying to get through them and then I'll be hangin' yer lamps jist like that," Festus fiddled with his fingers as he knew that he was on the hot seat, even more than before. Again he tried to smile.

"I'll give you until tomorrow, and then I'm going to ask for my deposit back," Ma stated.

"Yer deposit..." Festus gulped as he'd already spent the money to get what he needed for Charlie Wells' project that promised a lot more money once completed.

"You do have my deposit, don't you?" Ma asked.

Festus hesitated, and then nodded, "Yes, ma'am," he smiled again. In the back of his mind, he was scrambling to figure out a way to finish Charlie Wells job and get the money back, however, his job was sure to take a week. He thought of all the cedar shingles he had to split and then nail to the roof - once the roof was repaired. Festus watch Ma Smalley walk away in a huff, "You jist can't please everyone," Festus muttered as the turned back to Joe Howard.

"How about just pleasing one person. Me," Howard said with his arms folded across his chest.

Festus sighed, "I'll see if Doc will lend me a few dollars, you skinflint," the hill man kicked at a chunk of wood sending it out into the middle of the street. Joe Howard glared at the deputy who now had to go and retrieve the wood.

As Festus walked out into the street he muttered all the way about how people tried to take advantage of him and his handy work and not care about paying for his work quality.

Festus reached the piece of wood and rather than walk it back to Joe, he kicked it again, this time narrowly missing the millwright who in turn shook his big right fist at the hill man.

Festus made a face and turned on his heels, and knew that Doc was going to chew him out for the way he's handled things, but he never foresaw the real mess that Charlie Wells was in with his roof, when he took on the other jobs. He was just thankful that Matt wasn't after him to do more deputing.

Festus poked along the side street that met with Front Street. He slowly leaned out to see if anyone else on his list of jobs was after him. Satisfied that no one was there Festus stepped out onto the boardwalk in search of Doc Adams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sal Coolidge stepped down from the horse he bought with the money he had been given for the few things he had managed to keep with him throughout his stay in prison and the infirmary. The old swayback horse was enough to get him to the farm, but not enough to work it. The animal would likely become dinner some night.

Coolidge was pleased that he was home sooner than expected. He opted to ride rather than wait for the stagecoach connections and all that bother. The farmer pulled the mare over to a fence post and tied the reins around the rail. Slowly Coolidge moved across the patchy grass yard and stopped to look at the small wooden fence that bordered his wife's grave. He remembered her wish to be buried on the farm and as far as he knew that was what happened after everything else those many years ago.

Coolidge looked around and noted that the buildings and grounds seemed sound enough for their lack of maintenance during his absence. It was also quiet - almost too quiet. Coolidge moved to the main barn and pulled open the door. A few swallows and pigeons had made home in the barn and took flight with the movement. Other items such as saddled and other leather trappings remained untouched - it was like a time capsule in a way.

Coolidge moved back out to the yard and across to the house. As he stepped up to the porch, a vague memory filtered into his mind - something about his wife, and the doctor from Dodge. And a deputy.

Coolidge's eyebrows knitted together as he tried to remember what is was he'd forgotten. He grew slightly frustrated with himself but brushed the feeling off for the time being. Maybe it wasn't worth his time trying to remember.

Sal opened the door to the house and a musty smell met him, "Oh, now Sarah wouldn't like the looks of this," he said. As he opened an adjacent window to allow fresh air in, "she'd be quite upset, in fact," he said as he moved through the house and opened more windows.

Sal walked back out to the parlour and looked around. The photograph of Sarah remained in the mantle above the large stone hearth - it drew Sal's attention and he slowly moved toward the small guilt frame and picked it up. His grey eyes stared at the photograph as his thumb moved along the edge of the frame. His jowl muscles tightened as he tried hard to remember what happened to his wife, but only small things were coming to him and none of it made sense.

Sal placed the photograph frame back up on the mantle with the same care that he removed it. He looked around the house again. It seemed so empty without Sarah and yet her death was the only thing he remembered about the place at all.

"Well," Sal said as he arched his back, "I guess I should go into Dodge and get some supplies," he said as he slowly walked to the door. He stopped and looked around and again a vision of a deputy and the doctor drifted through his mind. Sal shook the image off once again and walked to his horse.


	5. Chapter 5

Festus walked along Front Street in search of the town doctor. He was almost one hundred percent certain that Doc wouldn't loan him a dime, let alone several dollars, but he had to at least try and ask or his hide would be tanned by half the people in Dodge.

The deputy approached the Long Branch Saloon and poked his nose over the swing doors to have a peek inside. Sure enough the doctor was inside and seated with Kitty Russell. Festus cleared his throat and pushed through the doors with an air of business around him.

Kitty nudged Doc in the elbow, "Looks like Festus has something on his mind," she stated.

"That would be a change," Doc scoffed as he sipped his beer. Kitty playfully swatted the physician, "Be nice," she side while fighting a smile. Doc's right eyebrow arched as he looked at Kitty, "you should talk," he murmured.

Festus took his time as he approached the table where Doc and Kitty sat, "Miss Kitty. Doc," he said as he stopped in front of the two, "Nice day out thar, ain't it?" the hill man's voice was soft and needed.

"He wants something," Doc said and fidgeted in his chair while glaring at Festus.

Festus glared back, "Is that anyways to treat yer good friend? Jist to think that he might need something?" Festus said as he stuck his thumbs into his vest pockets.

"Well, I don't see you working on your 'other' job, and I know I saw Ma Smalley looking for you a while ago, so I can't say that your visit here is merely social!" Doc squawked as he placed his right hand down hard on the table. Festus jumped slightly as did Kitty.

The hill man moved slightly closer, "Doc," he smiled.

"See!? I knew he wanted something!" Doc looked at Kitty. Kitty's eyebrows were both near her hairline now at the antics of her friends. Her eyes darted between the two.

"It's like this Doc," Festus said as he lowered himself onto a chair opposite Doc. He smiled awkwardly at the old physician as he composed himself. Doc's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, "Oh, for heaven's sakes! Out with it!" Doc barked.

Festus and Kitty jumped at Doc's sudden out burst. Festus swallowed and tried to conjure up the strength to ask Doc for a loan of six dollars so that he could finish Hank Miller's job at the stable in order to get paid the five dollars that Miller agreed to pay him to do the work. It never occurred to the hill man that he was going to come out on the short end of the deal.

Festus shifted in his chair, "I was jist wondering if I could borrow a few dollars," the hell man asked Doc in a hushed voice.

"Where's your own money?" Doc growled.

Festus could feel the sweat beads building on his forehead, "I don't get paid fer another week, and I have ta buy myself new britches last month," the deputy stammered as he looked at the table out of embarrassment.

Doc's eyes narrowed further, "No," was all he said.

Festus' mouth dropped open as he watched the doctor stand and glare at the hill man. Festus went white, "No?"

"You heard me!" Doc said as he gruffly drew his hand across his moustache while eyeing the deputy.

"But, Doc!" Festus began to stand. Kitty watched the two men. Doc stopped Festus cold, "Festus, you need to learn the value of money, and I'm not about to give you anything until such time as you do, and then hopefully you'll understand!" Doc pointed and shook his index at the deputy to make his point. Festus was speechless.

Doc pushed passed the deputy and headed for the door, "Some days I'd like to shake some sense into you!" he said in a huff and left the Long Branch. Festus watched the doctor leave and then slowly turned back to Kitty who also sat stunned at Doc's reaction.

Festus slowly lowered himself back to the chair and remained speechless. Kitty pursed her lips and motioned to Sam to bring the deputy a drink. All eyes in the saloon were on Festus and he could feel it. He also felt like his best friend just betrayed him and threw him to the lions.

Kitty watched Sam place the glass in font of the deputy. Festus stared forward and didn't even look at the glass as the raised it to his mouth and swallowed the contents in one gulp. Festus said not a word as he slowly stood and walked out of the saloon.

"What do you make of that?" Sam asked Kitty.

Kitty looked up at the barkeep, "I don't know, but it wasn't good," she sighed and stood up from the table. Without a word, Kitty walked to her backroom office and took a small black box from the safe. She used the key hidden in her desk drawer to open the metal box. Kitty removed six dollars in change and closed the box, before placing it back into the safe.

Kitty walked back out to the main room of the saloon, "I'll be back in a few minutes," she told Sam who instantly knew what she had done and was going to do. Sam nodded and watched the redhead saloon owner leave the establishment in search of Festus Haggen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sal Coolidge moved through his house, picking up items and examining them, as he tried to remember the past few years. They were a blurred drunken haze mixed with hatred and confusion.

Coolidge sat down at the small wooden table near the cast iron cook stove. He held a picture frame firmly in his hands. His thumbs moved over the glass and the face of his late wife; Sal bite at his quivering bottom lip.

Coolidge placed the frame done on the table in front of him and slowly stood. He remembered he kept a jug of mash under the cupboard near the window. Sal moved to the cupboard as if he was in a trance. He slowly parted the red and white gingham fabric that covered the lower part of the dry-sink and as he remembered was the tan coloured earthenware jug.

Coolidge reached for the handled and sighed as he realized that with it's weight it still contained liquid. Sal cradled the vessel and returned to the chair at the table. Coolidge knew he wasn't suppose to drink again, but he was now remorse with memories of his wife and the fact Doc Adams didn't save her life. Not to mention that whiskered face deputy that Matt Dillon sent out to his farm.

Sal Coolidge took refuge in the mash and began to think about many things. "I'll see that they pay for you, my love," he looked down at the photograph. "That doctor should have done better for you and that damn deputy should have stayed away," he said while sipping at the mash and looking at the photograph.


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty Russell found Festus. He was sitting on the steps of the warehouse with his chin in his hands. He looked like the world had come to and end for him. Kitty stopped and looked at the hill man, "Festus?" she called in a soft and motherly voice.

Festus didn't move.

Kitty moved closer and adjusted her skirt as she sat on the step next to the hill man. Finally Festus lifted his head and looked at Kitty, "Miss Kitty, I think Doc hates me," he said sounding like he lost the dearest thing in life.

Kitty smiled, "Doc doesn't hate you. He's just tired and I guess he'd like to see you succeed without having to borrow money," Kitty tried to smooth over the situation.

"Wall I ain't got any money so he can just stop thinking about that," Festus huffed.

Kitty smiled, "Festus, take this," Kitty said as she balled the money up and pulled Festus' left hand from under his chin and stuffed the six dollars into his weathered palm. "You can pay me back when you get a chance, all right?"

Festus looked down at his hand and then up into Kitty's eyes, "I can't begin to thank you," he said softly. Kitty patted the deputy on the forearm. "I know Doc was hard on you, but I'm sure once he gets some rest and thinks about things, he'll apologize. You'll see," Kitty smiled.

"I'm glad you feel that way about Doc, but I ain't so sure. I can't say I've ever seen him so mad at me, nor anyone fer that matter," Festus said with sorrow in his tone.

Kitty chuckled, "Oh, Festus. Doc wouldn't do anything to upset you...well not on purpose, anyway," she added. "Despite his rough exterior, he's a deeply caring man, and you know it," Kitty stated.

Festus twisted his lips in thought, "Maybe that ole scutter needs to go on a fishin' trip er something," the hill man said as he looked down at the money in his hand.

"Probably," Kitty chuckled.

Festus looked up at the saloon owner, "Maybe ole Doc's nervous about Sal Coolidge," he said as his eyebrows lifted to the sweat band on his ragged hat.

Kitty nodded, "Yes, I'm sure the thought of Sal Coolidge being back in the area has Doc concerned," Kitty agreed.

"Why can't Matthew make Sal move away?" Festus asked.

"From what I understand, Sal is a changed man so there should be no need for him to leave," Kitty sighed. "I hope they are right. What you and Doc went through the last time..." Kitty looked over to the deputy.

Kitty could see that Festus was tinking of the incident out Coolidge's farm. There was Doc trying to save his wife and Sal was roughing the doctor up for doing a poor job of it all. That was until Matt and Festus arrive just in time to save the doctor's life. That's when Festus was shot. The deputy shook off the thought of it all, "I best get to the lumber mill," he said in a hushed voice and stood up offering his hand to Kitty.

Kitty stood as well, "I'll buy you a beer after you finish with the livery stable," she winked. Festus smiled broadly, "Thanks again, Miss Kitty," he tipped his hat and watched the saloon owner walk back to the Long Branch.

Festus clutched the money a littler tighter in his fist and walked over to see Joe Howard once again. Things seemed to be going in the hill man's favour for a change. Festus hummed and chortled as he strolled along the street over to the mill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sal Coolidge had enough of the strong drink and decided that he had better get into town to get what supplies he could. The institution had sent him along with a note so that he could buy a few things on credit to get him back on his feet.

Coolidge stood and held the table for a second to steady himself. Strange visions kept coming back to him - ones with a doctor and a sharp knife. A scruffy man and a gun. He recalled having a gun himself. Sal blinked hard to clear his eyes and rid himself of the haunting images.

Sal straightened his back. Although only in his early fifties, the years on the farm and his life style were catching up to him. Coolidge moved to the front door and stepped out into the warm sunshine. He wondered if Jonas was going to be willing to accept the note from the hospital. Sal pulled the piece of paper from his shirt pocket and looked at it. With a shrug he stuffed it back into the pocket while he gathered the reins for the old horse.

Coolidge pulled himself up onto the saddle and nudge the old animal with the heels of his boots. Slowly the horse turned and ambled toward Dodge City. The ride would give the farmer some time to think of what provisions he was going to need.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus paid for the lumber in full and Joe Howard was even good enough to donate a pound of nails for the way he handled the deputy in the first place, "If you need anything else, just let me know," Howard smiled as he bid Festus adios with a wave. Festus felt that the gesture was slightly backhanded anyway and chose not to respond.

The deputy clutched the foot-wide planks and strutted down Front Street with the wood. He wanted to show anyone that was in the Long Branch during Doc's outburst that he was still fulfilling his commitments to Hank, Ma and Charlie Wells. Again he hummed and strutted along as if he had no worries in the world.

Doc watched from the boardwalk next to the general store. He shook hi head, "Some dang fool lent him money," he said to himself as he prepared to visit old Jerry Tucker. Doc watched the hill man as he entered the stable and was thankful that Hank had fixed up his rig and parked it in the adjacent alley to the doctor's office.

Wilbur Jonas was also watching and then looked over to the doctor was he climbed in his buggy, "Looks like Festus might finish Hank's job," he half chuckled.

"I won't know until I'm back later tonight," Doc stated.

Jonas waved at the doctor was he flicked the reins over his horse's rump, "See you later," he stated. Jonas nodded and watched the doctor's buggy was it left town. Jonas had heard about Doc's outburst at the deputy. He sensed something was still wrong. He ticked his head and went back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Sal Coolidge nudged his horse along, "Come on you old pile of bones and glue," he grumbled at the animal's lack of speed. The horse's ears twitched at the farmer's comment about the bones and glue. The old mare even snorted with disapproval.

The pair rounded the bend to Dodge and Bridge Street was within sight. Coolidge nudged the horse again and the horse picked up just a little bit more speed to its walk. Coolidge looked around, "Doesn't look like much has changed here," he grumbled to himself. "Likely have the same marshal and that whiskered-face deputy. And that incompetent sawbones," he growled. "I'd like to get my hands on that man," he said as more memories of what happened at the farm came back to him. "There was no need for him to cut my Sarah the way that old pill-pusher had done," he said through his clenched teeth.

Sal turned the animal onto Front Street, and again he looked around. There were very little changes there too. Down the ways he saw the sign for the Long Branch and just beyond the general store. He allowed the horse to take its time before he pulled the old mare to a stop in front of Jonas' general store.

Sal slid down from the saddle and looked at the shingle for the doctor's office above. He stood staring at the sign. Wilbur Jonas looked up from his books when he spotted Sal Coolidge. Jonas swallowed and watched Coolidge for a moment before he stepped out from behind his service counter, "Sal Coolidge?" he asked as he got closer.

Coolidge turned and looked at the store owner, "Wilbur Jonas. I see you still have your store," Coolidge said in a cold tone.

Jonas wrung his hands with his white apron, "Not without challenges many, just the same," Jonas forced a smile. "You're back in Dodge?"

Coolidge nodded, "I was released from the hospital and allowed to return to my farm," he said flatly.

"I see," Jonas nodded and tried to smile. The store owner was grateful when he spotted Matt crossing the street.

"I see the marshal is still here too," Coolidge's eyes drifted over to Matt.

"Sal," Matt acknowledged as he stepped up onto the boardwalk next to Jonas.

"I've come to town to get some provisions," Sal stated and handed Matt the note from the hospital. Matt opened the paper and read it before passing it over to Jonas, "I'm sure Mr. Jonas will supply what you need," Matt said with a slight cold tone in his voice. Jonas read the note and looked up to Matt with many questions running through his mind, "Sure marshal," he said with little enthusiasm and turned back into the store to wait for Sal Coolidge's order.

"I'm glad to hear things have worked out for you, Sal," Matt said as he tucked his thumbs over his gun belt.

"It wasn't easy, marshal," the farmer said while staring past Matt out onto the street. He was remembering more of what happened and it was growing in his mind that justice was never fully served. "I had to bury a lot of bad memories," he said then looking back at Matt.

"I'm sure you did. Now get what you need from Jonas, and maybe go back to the farm for the night. It'll take time for folks to get to know the new you," Matt said as he placed his hand on the farmer's shoulder.

Sal nodded, "That sounds like sage advice," he said with a sigh.

"I'll make sure that I visit tomorrow," Matt smiled before he left the man to attend to his business. Sal nodded, "Sure marshal," the farmer said as he turned and entered the store. Matt watched for a few seconds and he could see that Jonas was in his regular nervous state with Sal Coolidge in the store, but he figured that the store owner could handle himself should the need arise, which Matt felt was unlikely.

Matt pushed off and strolled up the street to the Long Branch and stepped through the swing doors, "Seems mighty quiet in here for this time of day," Matt quipped as he stepped down and walked across the floor to the far end of the bar where Kitty was looking over her books. The saloon owner looked up, "It's likely only quiet because Festus and Doc aren't here," she stated.

"Oh?" Matt inquired.

"Didn't Festus or Doc tell you?" Kitty looked up surprised.

"No. What?" Matt said as he leaned over onto the bar next to Kitty.

"Doc really lit into Festus this afternoon," Kitty shook her head with sadness.

"What? Why would Doc do a thing like that?" Matt pushed his hat back onto his head.

"Doc got mad because Festus asked him if he would lend him a few dollars so he could finish Hank's job at the stable," Kitty stated.

"And Doc got mad for that?" Matt asked.

"Good and mad. In fact he stormed out of here. You should have seen the look on Festus' face. It was as if his best friend cast him into the wind," Kitty stated.

"Well, I know Doc doesn't like to loan out money, but to be that mad at Festus, he must of had some reason," Matt looked down at his hands.

"Doc said something about Festus should learn the value of money, and something else," Kitty looked at Matt. "He was really mad," she said.

Matt nodded, "Well Doc is right about one thing, and that is that Festus should learn the value of money, but I doubt he ever will," Matt stated and stood up, "But I can't see that he'd be that hard on Festus for something like this," he said.

"Oh, he was more than mad. He said something about shaking some sense into Festus," Kitty said. Matt's eyebrows narrow, "There must be more to this," Matt said. "Where's Doc now?"

Kitty closed her books, "I think he said he had some rounds to make and would be back later."

Matt smiled, "I'll talk to him then," he said while lingering in the saloon.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Kitty chuckled. Matt thought for a second, "Ya, I think so!" he leaned on the bar again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonas finished with Sal Coolidge's order and placed the last of the supplies into the box, "I'll deliver this tomorrow, first thing," Jonas said.

"That's fine. I'll take these few things with me for tonight," Coolidge picked up a small sack that he'd brought along. Jonas watched the farmer leave his store. Once the man was outside, Jonas closed the door and locked it. It was nearly six o'clock and he wanted nothing more to do with Sal Coolidge for the day.

Coolidge heard the lock click, and he chuckled to himself. He thought that he must have everyone in Dodge on the edge by now. The farmer looped the rope of the sack over the saddle horn and pull the old horse into the alley between the store and the saloon.

Coolidge carefully stepped forward and looked to see if anyone was watching before he hastily made his way up to Doc's office. He really didn't know what he was looking for until he found it. The farmer pawed through the doctor's desk drawers and found an old linen sack. He felt the handle through the fabric and quickly opened the sack to find the doctor's old navy pistol. Sal nodded, "You'll get your's Doc," he sneered as he wrapped the run back up and closed the drawer as if he wasn't there at all.

Sal scurried back down to his horse and pulled the animal back out to the street. Now timing was everything for the farmer.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt set his empty beer glass down on the bar, "I guess by now you've heard that Sal Coolidge is in Dodge," he looked at Kitty.

"I knew he was coming, but u didn't think it was for a few more days," Kitty said as she sipped on her drink.

"I didn't think so either. You should have seen the look on Festus' face when I told him he was coming back here to his farm," Matt made a face of disapproval.

"Poor Festus. And poor Doc," Kitty said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah. I had a brief word with Sal just a few minutes ago. He stopped at Jonas' store to pick up some supplies," Matt stated.

"Oh, I bet Jonas liked that," Kitty chuckled.

"He didn't seem to happy about it that's for sure," Matt smiled. "I guess, in hindsight he was right about Sal and the way he treated his wife. It all ended so tragically," Matt frowned.

"Well, Doc did his best for Sarah," Kitty said as she walked behind the bar and refilled Matt's glass.

"I'd like to know how Sal straighten himself out," Matt said.

"I guess they must have new treatments. I hope it helps him. It would be a shame for him to fail on the farm now," Kitty sighed.

"I guess time will tell," Matt said and lifted his beer to his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sal pulled the old mare down the street and tied her to a tree near the livery stable. He then slowly walked to the back of the stable, following the hammering and sawing. The farmer carefully poked his head around the side of the building and spotted deputy Festus Haggen, who was having some difficulty with one of the planks that he was trying to nail to the side of the wooden building.

Sal clutched the sack with the gun to his chest and pulled his head back before the hill man spotted him. The farmer made his way back to Front Street and took a quick look around to see if anyone saw him. There was barely anyone on the street. Sal moved quickly through the open door of the livery stable and to his surprise saw that the doctor's buggy was not there.

Sal wet his lips as he thought of a plan. His eyes grew wide as one came to him, he was almost giddy with joy. After all these years, the doctor was going to pay, one way or another for what he did to Sarah Coolidge.

Sal nestled into a stall and waited. And as he waited he further thought through his plan. He'd get the doctor while he was unhitching the buggy. Or maybe he'd shot the deputy with the doctor's gun. Sal was delirious at the idea. The farmer smiled maliciously as he pulled the old gun from the sack and looked at the blue of the steel barrel. The farmer wondered how long he'd have to wait to fulfill his deepest desires.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus was still having a dickens of a time with the wood and nails., he wasn't a carpenter by any standards and he was thankful that no one would see his so called handy-work. The boards were dimpled from near misses with the hammer – several nails were bent over and just barely holding the planks in place. The situation got worse the higher the deputy had to reach, as the create he stood on wobbled with every swing of the hammer. Nails dropped from his hands as he tried to steady himself.

Doc pulled his buggy to a stop just inside the livery stable. He slowly stepped down and picked up his medical bag from the floor of the rig. With a calculated swipe of his right hand he was about to leave the livery when he heard Festus curse out loud.

Doc stopped and walked back to where Festus was working. The hill man still had a fairly large portion of wall to finish before night. Doc stopped and looked at the hill man.

Festus shook his left hand after whacking it with the hammer, "What in thunder are you lookin' at?" Festus growled.

"They always said a fool and his money are soon parted," Doc looked up and down at the several planks that Festus managed to nail up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Festus stepped through the opening.

"Who gave you the money to do this?" Doc pointed at the wood.

"It ain't none of yer never mind," Festus snorted as he continued to shake his hand.

"I bet it was Kitty, wasn't it?" Doc said gruffly and in a rather disapproving tone.

Louie Pheeters stirred slightly as he heard the doctor talking a little louder than normal. He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles and tried to clear his head. He could make out the physician and he could hear Festus and although he wasn't sober enough to fully understand their conversation, he gathered that Doc was mad at the deputy for something.

"Doc, ifin' someone give ya money ta help you out, you jist don't go blabbing it all over town!" Festus stated loudly and waved his hand at the doctor.

Again Louie tried to understand the conversation.

"You make me so mad when you think up these half baked schemes of yours and then half the town has to jump in and bail you out!" Doc barked.

Louie wriggled himself over to the door and popped out on to Front Street unnoticed. He was in search of the marshal. Louie stammered up the boardwalk and could still hear Doc tearing a strip off the deputy.

Sal Coolidge inched forward. His eyes were glued onto the two men.

"I've had enough of this for one night!" Doc growled and turned to leave, "You just go on ahead and make a mess of everything," he said as he stepped past the door to livery stable and out on to Front Street. Sal smiled wickedly as he had decided to hurt one thing that the doctor cared about and from him for it.

Festus cursed more and kicked at a bale of hay. "That dang old sutter wouldn't know fine workmanship if it bit him on the backside," he grumbled.

Sal quietly stepped out of the stall and point the gun.

Doc had just about reached the boardwalk when he hear the report of the gun coming from the stable, "That dang fool likely shot his foot off," he said and turned back.

Matt listened to Louie's story and was also interested in the gun shot. "I'll sort this out later , Louie," he shuffled the little man to the left and headed to the saloon door. Matt looked around the street and several people pointed to the stable.

Doc lowered himself next to the deputy, "Festus?"

The hill man didn't answer.

Doc looked around to see if he could see anyone who might have shot Festus. There was no one in sight. The doctor then looked down and spotted the gun. Carefully he reached for it and immediately recognised the weapon as his own. Doc froze.

Matt stood behind the doctor, "Doc?" he gulped.

Doc looked up at Matt, "It's not what you think," he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Matt adjusted his hat and knelt down next to the doctor. Carefully he pulled the gun from his hand. The pistol was still hot.

"Matt, I didn't," Doc sputtered as his eyes welt with unshed tears. Doc quickly pulled himself together and pulled open his medical bag and took out his stethoscope. The doctor placed it on the downed deputy's back and listened. Doc ticked his head, "I need to get him up to my office quickly," he slowly stood with Matt at his side.

Matt motioned for a few men who watched on to carry Festus up to the doctor's office. He watched the doctor intensely.

Doc watched the men pick the severely wounded deputy up and then realized that he was indeed in a predicament and how he got there he didn't know. Doc slowly looked over to Matt who stood looking down at the gun he pulled from the doctor's hand. Matt pursed his lips before he looked up at the doctor, "You better help Festus," he said calmly but with a slight edge.

Doc nodded, "Matt, I didn't..."

Matt drew a breath and looked at Doc, "We'll talk about this later," he sounded annoyed.

Doc nodded and left the livery stable following the men who were carrying Festus up Front Street.

Matt stayed behind. His eyes narrowed as he looked around and tried to figure out how Festus was shot and by whom. Matt was certain that it wasn't Doc, but with the evidence against him at the moment it wasn't looking good in the doctor's favour.

Matt again looked down at the old colt navy and released the breath that he been holding in. Matt turned and began to leave the stable when he spotted the cotton sack that Doc kept his gun in. it was laying amongst the hay in one of the stalls. Matt moved over and examined the area and decided that whoever shot Festus must have done so from the stall. The person must have also been waiting.

Matt huffed and walked out to Front Street just as the small crowd reached the stairs that led up to the doctor's office. He could see Kitty and Sam on the boardwalk across the alley.

Matt walked briskly up the street and stopped at the base of the stairs. Kitty had walked over to see what was going on. Her faces was filled with worry and concern, "Matt, what happened?"

Matt shook his head, "I don't know, but right now, Festus has been shot, and Doc was holding the gun," he said holding the pistol up for Kitty to look at.

"That's Doc's old gun," she said looking up at Matt. Matt nodded, "Yup," he also held up the sack.

"I don't understand," Kitty said as her eyebrows knitted together.

"You heard Louie telling me that Doc and Festus were arguing about something," Matt stated and Kitty nodded. "Well, at this point it looks like either the conversation escalated or someone was waiting to ambush one or both of them," Matt stated.

"Who'd do a thing like that?" Kitty asked gruffly.

"I don't know, but right now, things aren't looking good for Doc," Matt sighed.

"Matt, you can't be serious!" Kitty looked sharply over to Matt.

"I know what you are thinking, but there isn't much I can do, until I have had a chance to talk to Doc," Matt frowned. "And I'm certain he's not going to be wanting to talk any time soon," Matt said as he looked up the wooden staircase.

Matt placed his hand on the rail and began to ascend the stairs.

Doc had the men place Festus in a prone position and then quietly asked them to leave. The doctor quickly pulled his black felt hat off followed by his taupe-coloured suit coat. Both ended up on the wooden chair next to his desk.

The physician then silently moved around his office and gathered the instruments and other items he was going to need to save his friend's life. Doc struggled with Festus' arm through his vest but cut through the hill man's shirt to expose the bullet wound. Doc quickly pulled his glasses from their case and placed them on his face as he leaned closer to Festus' back. He touched the wound and knew the bullet was very deep. The old gun didn't have much power, but at such a close range it could be deadly.

Matt opened the door and allowed Kitty through before he stepped into the office. Doc didn't acknowledge either of them as he kept on with the examination of the unconscious deputy.

Doc gently rolled Festus slightly onto his side as best as he could then gingerly felt for the projectile in his upper chest. It entered his back, but being as deep as Doc thought it was, chances were it would be close to the skin in his chest. Doc's hand carefully moved of the hill man's upper chest and shoulder and finally he located the slug near his collar bone. Doc sighed.

The doctor gently put Festus back down on the table and dressed the wound in his back. "Matt, would you give me a hand to roll him onto his back," Doc said over his shoulder. Matt nodded. "Kitty, I need you to boil some water, if you would," Doc's voice was filled with remorse. Both Matt and Kitty looked at each other before they started their assigned tasks.

Carefully Matt and Doc got Festus resting on his back. Doc swiftly tore at the hill man's shirt and dabbed a wad of cotton with rubbing alcohol over the area where the lead slug had stopped in the Festus' flesh.

Doc dropped the cotton and reached for a scalpel and carefully cut through the skin and pulled the opening wider with this free hand. Every now and again he dab away blood so he could clearly see what he was doing. Festus moaned. Doc looked over to the hill man and ticked his head before he pressed on with the surgery.

Regardless of how many times Matt watched Doc operate, he still found the procedures both interesting and gruesome at the same time.

Kitty poured hot water in the basin and watched on. Doc worked to get the lead slug out and what seemed like an eternity was merely twenty minutes. Doc pulled the slug out with the forceps and dropped both into the basin.

"I can finish up," Doc said and wearily looked over to Matt and Kitty. "Festus will be just fine," he nodded.

Kitty forced a smile, "If you would like me to watch him tonight, I'd be happy too," she said knowing that Matt wanted to speak with Doc.

"Thanks Kitty. I'll let you know," he winked.

Matt gently took Kitty by the arm, "I'll check in on you later," the said as he led Kitty from the office. Doc finished washing his hands and drew his right one across his moustache. Matt had seen the look before on the doctor's face and it was one that he didn't like. "Doc, we need to talk, so I expect to find you here," Matt said. Doc just continued to look at Matt. Matt's jowl muscles flexed as he turned and left the office. He knew Doc was going to do something if he got the chance.


	10. Chapter 10

Matt walked Kitty back to the Long Branch, "I didn't like the look in Doc's eyes. He has something on his mind," the marshal said.

"I think he's just worry about Festus and this whole situation," Kitty looked back toward the alley and the stairs. "I'm sure once you've had a chance to talk to him, he'll come around," Kitty said as she looked back at Matt.

Matt pursed his lips, "I'm not so sure about that," he said. "But I'll give him some time to finish up with Festus before I bother him," Matt sighed. "I just can't understand why this happened. I'm certain Doc didn't shoot Festus," Matt said looking over to the stairs and back at Kitty, "It's as if someone was waiting for them. Or Festus. I don't know," he sighed.

"But who could it have been. Someone must have known Doc had that gun," Kitty said.

Matt shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not," he said.

"Come on," Kitty took Matt by the arm, "I'll buy you a drink," she said. "And then I'll take one up to Doc al little later," she smiled, "I'm sure he could use it."

Matt nodded, "He's good at hiding his nerves, that's for sure," Matt frowned. "And his thoughts," he added as he followed Kitty into the saloon.

Doc had finished with cleaning incision and dressed it temporality. He knew Festus wasn't going to stir until sometime in the morning, and the temporary bandage would hold until then.

Doc moved his instruments to a basin filled with rubbing alcohol and hot water. He moved the little metal table back to where it was stored and on his way back to his deck he paused. He remembered he had a bottle of brandy in the wooden highboy that he kept blankets in. Doc opened the door and pulled a blanket out and the bottle. Doc nodded and walked over to his desk where he set the bottle down before he covered Festus with the clean blanket.

Doc fussed with the blanket a little more, before he turned his attention to the bottle on his desk. It was a very rare occasion that Doc took a drink along and on this one, he might stop at just one, he thought.

The doctor picked up a glass and poured the amber liquid, filling the glass half way. He pursed his lips before he took a sip. He sighed as he could feel the burn in his throat. He sat in his chair at his desk and tried to reason why all of this was happening and the only logical thing was that someone had it out for Festus. He drank some more. Or maybe someone had it out for him and they mistook Festus as him in the darkness of the livery stable.

Doc took another sip. Maybe someone was just trying to steal a horse and Festus and he were in their way.

Before long, Doc had finished the glass of brandy and poured more. This time a little more than before. Doc looked over to Festus, "I didn't mean to yell at you," he spoke softly. "I just don't like to see my friends fail," he said as he took another mouthful of drink. His feeling of remorse grew heavier upon him. Doc's eyebrow's furrowed, "Whoever did this will pay," she slurred and began to grow angry that he was set up the way he was. "Someone knows who did it," he said and swallowed another gulp of brandy.

Doc slowly stood and walked over to the examination table and looked down at Festus, "I'm sorry ole boy," he said in a hushed voice as he fussed a little with the blanket. Doc wavered slightly on his feet as he moved back to his desk and filled the glass for the third time.

As he looked around his office and drank from the glass he decided that he needed to take a proactive approach to this situation. Doc finished the glass and set it down next to the now nearly empty bottle. He decided that there wasn't much more he could do for Festus at the moment, so he was going to go down to the livery stable and poke around to see if he could find any more clues. Doc's reasoning was just a bit off.

Doc walked to the door of the office and took a last look over his shoulder to the deputy on his examination table. He nodded to himself and then pulled the door open - the stiff night breeze didn't affect him at all. Doc drew his hand across his moustache and he made his way down to the boardwalk like a man with a mission.

The doctor ambled down the boardwalk, sometime stopping to prop himself up as the brandy finally was taking hold of him. Again he drew his hand across his moustache and steadied himself as he made his way to the livery stable.

The night was quiet and there was no one on the street. Doc edged himself along and stopped at the entrance of the stable. He wavered on his feet as he placed one before the other and stumbled inside. Doc caught a post and pulled himself up as he looked around. He figured whoever shot Festus must have made his way through the opening left at the back of the stable.

Doc stumbled along and looked around for clues. What he was looking for he had no idea. Maybe, he thought, that the third glass of brandy was a bad idea.

Doc reached the area where Festus had been working and looked around. Nothing was looking like a clue. In fact nothing was looking like anything as Doc took a step backward and landed on his behind. He sighed and tried to right himself but a wave of nausea swept over him. Doc remained seated until he flopped backwards and passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt tipped his hat, "Thanks for the drink, Kitty. I'll let you know what Doc has to say," he tried to smile.

"You'll see, Doc will be just fine and I'm certain that there is some explanation to all of this," Kitty offered.

"I'm sure you're right. I'll see you in the morning," Matt smiled. "Later, cowboy," Kitty smiled back.

Matt moved through the crowd and stepped out onto the boardwalk. Out of habit he glanced around to see if all was well in Dodge for the night. Satisfied, Matt walked along the boardwalk and stepped down into the alley before he glanced up at the doctor's office door. It swung open in the breeze.

Matt made a face and pondered. He stepped up to the boardwalk and moved up the stairs with an air of caution. One attempt on a life for the night was one too many. Matt pulled his gun from his holster as he reached the window. Carefully he peered thought the curtains and only saw Festus on the examination table. Matt moved further up the stairs and stepped into the room, "Doc?"

There was no response. Matt moved over to Festus and looked down at the deputy before he looked further around the room. Matt's eyes stopped at the half empty brandy bottle. His eyes narrowed, "Doc?" he called out again.

Matt drew a deep breath and glared at the open door, "Where in hell are you now?" he growled about Doc's absence.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt quickly left the doctor's office pulling the door behind him. He still had the gun and sack in his hand. The marshal frowned and decided that he'd better ask Kitty to sit with Festus until he could locate Doc.

Matt stormed down the stairs and crossed the alley in three strides. His eyes scanned the oil lamp lit street for the doctor who was nowhere in sight.

Matt pushed through the swing doors of the Long Branch Saloon with more zeal than usual. Kitty looked over she shoulder with a look of surprise on her face, "Didn't you just leave here?" she joked.

Matt stepped over to the redhead and looked down at her, "Could you watch Festus for a while?" his voice held a hint of anger.

"Isn't Doc watching him?" she said and turned to face Matt.

"No," Matt said.

"Where is he?" Kitty looked confused and concerned all at once.

"That's what I need to find out. There's a half empty bottle of brandy on his desk and the door was wide open," Matt thumbed over his shoulder. "I have to find him before he does something stupid," Matt growled.

"Maybe he went over to your office to talk to you," Kitty suggested as she followed Matt to the door of the saloon.

"I'll check there and lock this away," Matt grunted.

"I hope Doc's all right," Kitty said.

"Me too," Matt stated. "I know this has been hard on him, but this is making it harder," the marshal stated as he and Kitty walked across the alley and stepped up to the boardwalk.

"Let me know when you find him," Kitty said as she began up the staircase toward the doctor's office. "Sure," Matt said as he walked in the direction of his office and hoped that he'd find the doctor sitting there waiting for him.

Matt quickly walked across the street and reached the door to his office and opened it into the room. The doctor was not in either chair in the office area. Matt placed the gun and sack on his desk and then checked the holding cells. Doc wasn't there either. "Damn," Matt uttered out loud.

Matt walked to his desk and grabbed the sack and placed it in the safe. His next task was to find the doctor. Matt thought for a moment and then wondered if Doc had taken his buggy somewhere, and in his mind he wondered if that somewhere was Sal Coolidge's place.

Matt walked across the street and entered the livery stable. Doc's buggy and horse where still there. Matt frowned as he looked around. "Doc?" he called out.

There was no response. Matt unhooked one of the oil lamps and worked his way back to where Festus was found shot. As Matt got closer he could see a figure lying on his back in the hay. "Doc?" Still there was no response. Matt realized that it was Doc and his heart jumped into his throat fearing too that something had happened to the doctor.

Matt quickly hung the lantern over a peg and knelt down next to his friend, "Doc?" Matt nudged the doctor. Doc was unresponsive and reeked of brandy. Matt gently grabbed Doc by the chin and shook him, "Doc. Watch up," Matt ordered in a caring manner. Doc groaned. "Come on, Doc. Wake up," Matt shook the doctor a little more. Still Doc remained unconscious.

Matt grew more irritated at the physician, "All right, Doc. Looks like you will spend the night with me," Matt said as he stood pull pulled Doc up to his feet. Matt slung the smaller man over his shoulder and walked back to the jail house.

Sal Coolidge watched from the alley. He smiled maliciously as his plan was working - Festus was shot, and maybe would die and the doctor would be left feeling the guilt of it all, especially now that he was in such a drunken stupor. Coolidge pulled his old horse to the back road and slowly climb up to the saddle. He decided he needed to get home and soon, just in case the marshal started to nose around as he liked to do.

Matt pulled one of the cell doors open and stepped through into the cage. Carefully he lowered Doc to the cot and eased the doctor's legs up onto the cot. Matt stood and looked at his dishevelled friend as he place a blanket over the man. "I guess I better get a bucket," Matt said and left the cell.

Doc groaned.

Matt walked back to the holding cell and looked down at the doctor who was slowly coming to. Matt placed the bucket next to the cot and stood. He leaned against the iron post as he watched the doctor stir, "Are you going to make it?" Matt asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

Doc rolled his head sideways and even at that a wave of nausea over took him. Doc didn't say a word.

"Best you stay in here tonight and sleep that off, Doc," Matt said as he stepped away from the holding cell and closed the door. He even locked the doctor in. Doc groaned again. Matt shook his head out of sadness, "Why did you do this Doc?" he asked through the bars to the doctor who was now about to throw up into the bucket. Matt curled his upper lip in disgust and walked out to the main office, closing the wooden door behind him. He felt sorry for Doc and more for Festus at the moment as the doctor that should be treating him was drunk as well as his friend.

Sal rode his swayback horse out to his farm and unsaddled the old horse. He was giddy with anticipation of how Doc and Festus would be at loggerheads over this event. He felt that he put a good enough wedge between the men that they would slowly come apart at the seems, just as he did over Sarah and how Doc was so-called treating her for that belly ache. "You'll taste it good and deep, Doc," he smiled as he pulled the horse into the stall under the lean-to.

The fire he set in the cook stove still gave off some, so Sal figured that he could easily make a meal and look as if he was home all afternoon, should the marshal pay an unwelcomed visit.

Matt hated the thought of locking the door on the doctor, but he had little choice. Matt hung the ring of keys on the wooden peg and sighed. He needed to tell Kitty about what happened and maybe she could get Doc sobered up enough to talk about what had happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Matt opened the door into the doctor's office. Kitty was busy dabbing a damp cloth over Festus' forehead. "How is he?" Matt asked with concern.

"He's got a fever," Kitty said and looked over to the marshal. "Did you find Doc?"

Matt nodded, "I sure did," he said somewhat unimpressed.

"Well, how is he?" Kitty laid the cloth across Festus' forehead and turned to Matt.

"Drunker than a skunk," Matt said flatly.

Kitty made a face, "Where is he now?"

"In one of my holding cells, until he sobers up," Matt thumbed over his shoulder.

"You didn't lock him in, did you?" Kitty frowned at the marshal.

"You can bet I did," Matt stated. "I don't want him wandering the street in his condition nor do I want him to get any half baked ideas and try and solve this mess himself," Matt huffed.

Kitty looked over to Festus, "I should have Sam sit with Festus so I can look after Doc," she said.

"If you want. But I have to warn you, Doc is a mess," Matt said.

Kitty sighed, "I've seen him like that before, and it won't likely be the last time either," she said sadly as she walked to the door. "I'll close the Long Branch early and see that Sam stays withy Festus tonight," Kitty said as she opened the door.

"I'll stay here until you get back," Matt stated as he watched Kitty Russell disappear through the door. Matt tucked his thumbs over his gun belt and looked down at the unconscious deputy. He still needed to get Doc to talk so that he could make more sense of the whole situation. However, knowing the condition that the town's doctor was in, that would be sometime tomorrow morning.

Matt huffed as he looked over to the half empty bottle, "Why didn't you just come an see me, you danged old fool?" he asked as if Doc was sitting at his desk. Matt pursed his lips in thought.

Doc laid on the cot in the holding cell with his arm draped over his face. He was snoring when Matt opened the wooden door to allow Kitty through. Both Kitty and Matt made faces as the smell of vomit met them like they had walked into a cistern. "How much did you say he drank?" Kitty asked as she looked at Matt.

"By the looks of it, a lot more than I originally thought," Matt said while fanning the air in font of his face. "It's going to take him a week to sober up," Matt half laughed as he tried to make light of the situation. Kitty shot a look over to Matt who deiced to go back out to his desk.

Kitty held the keys in her hand and slowly and as quietly as she could she unlocked the cell door and pulled it open. Doc stirred slightly and moaned, "Oh, Doc, you are a real mess right now. You should see yourself," Kitty scolded in a hushed voice as she pulled a little stood closer to her dearest friend.

Kitty sat down and studied the doctor. He surely was unkept at this point which was not to his character at all. Kitty shook her head in dismay, "Oh, Doc. Why?" she asked placing her hand on his leg, just above his left knee. Doc moaned again.

Matt stepped to the door, "How is he?"

"No good," Kitty replied. "I think you might have been right about how long this is going to take," Kitty made a face. Matt shook his head in sadness.

"Kitty. I'm going to have a look around. I'll see if Jonas is still up and talk to him to see if he knows anything more about this and Sal Coolidge," Matt stated.

"I'll be here when you get back," Kitty stood to retrieve a basin, cloth and water. Matt nodded, "If you need help, ask Ma Smalley," he offered.

"Ma will be my last resort. I've dealt with a good hangover or two if you might recall," Kitty's tone cut to the quick. Matt had forgotten and times that he had gotten that inebriated. "I'll leave Doc in your capable hands then," Matt smiled weakly. Kitty made another face, "I hope you're back soon," she sighed as she began walk back to Doc. Matt nodded.

The marshal stepped out onto the boardwalk and pulled the wooden door closed behind him. He could see that there were still lamps lit at the Jonases so he decided to start there. Matt quickly strolled over to the store owner's house just as Wilbur Jonas stepped out to extinguish the lamp on the front porch, "Jonas?"

"Marshal! You startled me," Jonas half laughed. "What brings you out here tonight at this hour. My store hasn't be broken into has it?" He waited for Matt's reply.

Matt shook his head no, "Your store is all right," Matt looked back up to Front Street before resuming his conversation, "But Festus and Doc aren't," he stated.

"What happened?" Jonas asked. "Please come in," he offered Matt as he held open the front door and wondered what happened to the two men.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Matt said as he stepped passed the store owner and into the home. Ellen Jonas stood next to one of the chairs in the parlour. Matt took his hat odd and held it in his hands. Jonas joined Ellen as they both waited to hear what the marshal had to say.

"Someone shot Festus tonight and the way the evidence rests right now, it looks like Doc did it," Matt stated. Both Wilbur and Ellen gasped, "Doc wouldn't do such a terrible thing," Jonas said. "How bad is Festus hurt?"

"Bad enough," Matt signed. "I find it hard to believe that Doc would do something like that myself. He said that he didn't, but Louie saw him and Festus arguing earlier this evening and when I got to the stable, Doc was holding his old Colt navy," Matt said with sadness.

"Someone else must have done it," Jonas stepped forward.

"That's why I'm here," Matt looked Jonas in the eyes.

Jonas' mouth slowly dropped open; "You don't think…" he nervously looked back at Ellen before his intense blue eyes came back and rested on Matt.

"No. I don't think you had anything to do with it," Matt smiled as he watched Jonas sigh with relief. "I wanted ask you about Sal Coolidge," Matt continued.

Jonas looked unimpressed at the mere mention of Coolidge's name, "That man gives me the willies, marshal," Jonas said.

"He does that to most people," Matt frowned.

"Well as soon as I finished with his order I closed the store. I didn't want him lingering around any more than he'd already done," Jonas stated.

"Do you know where he went after that?" Matt asked.

Jonas shook his head no, "He walked to that old swayback of his. That's the last time I saw him. Until tomorrow morning, anyway," Jonas said with a frown. He didn't like the thought of going out to Sal Coolidge's place at all.

"Did you hear anyone up in Doc's office?" Matt further questioned.

Jonas paused and thought. His white eyebrows drew together, "I might have," Jonas stated, "but I naturally thought it was Doc," he concluded. Matt shook his head no, "It couldn't have been Doc," he said. "Doc was out of town," he stated.

Jonas looked over to Ellen and then back at Matt, "Do you think Sal would have gone up there and stole Doc's gun?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know, but I aim to find out," Matt growled at the situation. "If you'd like I'll ride out to Coolidge's place with you in the morning, Matt offered.

"I'd greatly appreciate that, marshal," Jonas smiled slightly. Matt nodded, "Thanks for your help and have a good evening," He said as he placed his hat back on his head and turned to the door to let himself out.

"Marshal?" Jonas asked after Matt.

"What is it Jonas?" Matt turned and looked at the store owner. "Is there anything we can do for Doc and Festus?" Jonas asked.

Matt smiled, "Maybe tomorrow," he tipped his hat and left the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Kitty finished wiping the cool damp cloth over the doctor's face. He mumbled a bit and tried to pushed Kitty way with little brushes of his hand, Just leave me be," he grumbled with a heavy slur.

Kitty shook her head, "No way, Doc. You are a mess," she said as she dropped the cloth into the basin and set to unbuttoning several of the doctor's shirt buttons so she could cool him down. Kitty picked up the cloth and rang it out slightly before she placed it on the doctor's chest. The cold wet water made Doc jump into a sitting position, "What in thunder are you doing? That water is like ice!" he bellowed and glared at Kitty as he clutched the edges of the cot with his hands.

"I'm trying to sobber you up and clean you up a bit. Obviously you've not looked in the mirror lately," Kitty glared back. "You're a mess," she hissed back at the doctor as he looked down at his bared chest and the wet hairs as the cold water ran down to his stomach under his undershirt. His head spun "Oh, God," he said under his breath and slowly laid back down, "I feel like I'm going to be sick. Again," he groaned.

Kitty moved the emptied bucket closer to the doctor and stood, "I'll get you some water. You are going to need something to replace everything you are throwing up," she said dryly and walked out to the main office.

Doc rolled sideways and picked up the bucket just in time to hurl into it. Kitty rolled her eyes and shook her head in disgust.

Matt had just opened the door into the office and made a face at the sound coming from within the holding cell at the back of the office. He looked at Kitty who looked completely exasperated, "No improvement?" he said as he hung his hat on the wooden peg next to the door and walked over to where Kitty stood watching the doctor. "Only a little," Kitty grumbled and walked over to the pitcher of water and poured a glass. "He comes and goes," Kitty said as she walked back to the holding cell with the glass of water.

"Did he say anything about what happened?" Matt asked Kitty in a hushed voice.

"Nope. He mumbles, but nothing makes any sense. I'm sure by tomorrow morning he'll be well enough to talk. And he's going to be a bear. That I know already," Kitty said as she went back into the cell where Doc lay. Matt shook his head and decided that he'd better check on Sam next to see how Festus was doing.

"Kitty. I'll be back in a few minutes. I want to check in on Sam and see how Festus is doing," Matt said and didn't bother with his hat as he left the office.

Matt shook his head as he strolled over to the doctor's office and climbed the stairs. Sam sat at Doc's desk and read from the newspaper - there was little else he could do. Festus was out cold and every now and then Sam ran the damp cold cloth over the hill man's forehead. "Sam?" Matt said as he stepped through the office door.

"Hello marshal," Sam said as he slowly stood.

"How's he doing?" Matt asked as he stepped toward Festus.

"He came to just a short while ago, but then nodded off again," Sam stated. "How's Doc?" the barkeep asked.

"He's a real mess," Matt said with disappointment in his tone.

"Do you have any ideas about that happened?" Sam asked with deep concern.

Matt shook his head no, "I think I might know, but won't be able to confirm it until tomorrow," Matt smiled. "If you need to be spelled off, get Ma Smalley up here, all right?" Matt said.

"Sure, marshal," Sam smiled. "I gather Miss Kitty will be tied up with caring for Doc then."

Matt nodded, "At this point, I'm sure Kitty wish Doc had a full time nurse," Matt huffed.

"That bad huh?" Sam questioned. The look on Matt's face answered the question. "You best get back to the jail and help Miss Kitty, then," Sam watched the marshal walk to the door and place his hand on the knob before he bid Sam a good night - for all it was worth. "Yeah, you are likely right," Matt in a hushed voice. "Keep this locked, all right?" he said pointing at the door as he left. Sam nodded, "Sure, marshal," Sam nodded.

Matt stepped through the door and closed it behind himself. Sam was sure to lock it just as the marshal requested. Sam's eyes shifted to Festus who was now stirring, "Doc?" the hill man groaned.

Sam walked to the deputy, "Festus it's me, Sam," the barkeep placed his hand on Festus' shoulder.

Festus' eyes slowly opened, "Sam? Where's Doc?" he looked around confused.

Sam tightened his lips in thought before he spoke, "Doc is busy at the moment," he spoke softly hoping that Festus would relax and go back to sleep without worry. Festus fussed some, "He was powerfully mad at me fer some reason," Festus said as he struggled to sit. Sam gently pushed the deputy back down to the examination table. "Stop moving, Festus," Sam warned. "You've been shot," he reminded the hill man.

Festus did stop wriggling and he looked up at the barkeep as the realization that he'd been shot so soon after he and Doc had their argument, "Doc didn't shot me, did he?" Festus looked at Sam. Sam shook his head no, "No, Doc wouldn't shoot you. You just rest easy while the marshal investigates the whole situation. Doc says he didn't, and you know full well he wouldn't do it either," Sam said trying to convince the deputy not to think the way he was. The hill man's eyes held great sadness, "Then who shot me in the back and why?" he looked at Sam with hurt in his tone.

"You rest. The marshal is looking into this as I said," Sam adjusted the blanket over the deputy's chest. "Now get some rest," Sam ordered as Festus mumbled some thing before his eyes closed again and he drifted off into another deep sleep. Sam sighed and wearily walked back to the chair at Doc's desk.

Matt opened the door again into the jail house. This time Kitty sat at the little table at the center of the room. She had her head down on her folded arms and didn't stir as Matt quietly closed the door. He could see past Kitty into the holding cell and noted that Doc was now asleep. Matt sighed with slight relief – maybe he too could get a few hours of sleep before he and Jonas traveled out to Sal Coolidge's farm in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Matt awoke to the coughing that came from the holding cell at the back of the office. He looked around and noticed that Kitty wasn't at the little table. The marshal rubbed his knuckles into his eyes as he slowly got to his feet. Matt arched his back as he tried to unkink himself from sleeping at his desk all night. Matt blinked his eyes as he stepped around his desk to see what was happing at the back of the jail.

Kitty was with the doctor again. She placed another damp cloth over the doctor's forehead.

Matt walked toward the holding cell, "How is he today?" the marshal asked of his friend.

"Oh, Matt," Kitty stood, "I think he's caught himself a dandy cold or something worse. He's got a high fever, and," Kitty looked back at her dear friend, "just look at him," she said quickly looking back at Matt as she stood with a worried look on her face. "It's been a long time since he looked like that," she said.

"I remember a few times. I'm sure this whole thing has him baffled," Matt added. Matt began to wonder what else might go wrong, "I'll wire Hayes and see if Newly can return sooner. I know he was hoping for a few days off, but under these circumstances, I need his help," Matt said with disappointment in his tone.

"I'd better see Ma Smalley to get some chicken soup or broth...something to calm his stomach down," Kitty began to move past Matt when he stopped her. Kitty looked up at Matt, "Do me a favour and ask Ellen Jonas. She and Jonas wanted to help somehow last night, and I know Ellen is a fine cook. Ma will have her hands full with her borders," Matt smiled.

Just then Wilbur Jonas opened the door, "Good morning, all," he said in his usual quiet tone. He made a slight face at the smell that hung in the air, "I haven't see Doc this morning. Anyone know how he is? He must be taking Festus' shooting really hard," he asked as his eyes shifted between Matt and Kitty.

Matt masked a yawn with this hand as Kitty sighed, "I think he's caught himself a dandy cold from last night. I likely didn't help him much," Kitty frowned.

"Oh, that's not good," Jonas said as he tried to catch a glimpse of the doctor. "Is there anything I can get for him?"

"Got anything for a massive hangover," Matt snorted and was half joking.

Jonas shot a look over to the marshal, "You aren't serious?" he said. Matt nodded. "Doc's not in good shape at all," Kitty added.

"Hum. I just might." Jonas thought and then smiled before he turned to the door and paused, "Oh, and marshal. I have my wagon loaded for Coolidge when you are ready," the store owner quickly stepped out the door to get whatever it was he was going for.

Matt knotted his eyebrows and looked over to Kitty who could only shrug, "Maybe he's got some elixir that cures hangovers and colds," she could only smile.

"That would be some elixir and I'd just might have to have a serious talk with Jonas if that's the case," Matt giggled slightly as she saw the humour in Matt's comment.

Matt stretched his arms out and yawned again, "If you want to go and freshen up and get something to eat, I'll wait here," he said through his yawn. "I'm sure that Jonas isn't in too much a hurry to get out to see Sal Coolidge," Matt stated.

Kitty smiled, "You certainly know a way to a woman's heart," she then chuckled as she moved to the door. "I hope yo can wait an hour or so," she winked. Matt smiled, "I'll be here," he yawned again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sal Coolidge stopped shovelling the fence posthole and leaned the shovel handle against the nearest rail. The farmer drew his forearm across his forehead to wipe away the beads of sweat.

His morning's work was going well, he thought. Sal's eyes scanned around the farm and was happy to be home again. He still felt the lost of Sarah, however. He looked over to the lone grave with the wooden cross marker. The farmer walked away from his work at the fence, as if he was beckoned to the graveside. Sal stood at the foot of the grave and again haunting images filled his head.

But there was more – some thing that happened to him last night. Sal frowned as he tried to remember. Was he really in Dodge? He had to have been at some point in order to get the supplies he had brought home. He vaguely remembered placing an order with Jonas at the store, but then everything was a blur; again.

Sal struggled to remember, but only fragmented images from the past, which made no sense to him what so ever came to mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilbur Jonas walked back to the jail house. He happily carried several bottles of ginger ale. Matt spotted the store owner through the window, "Here comes Jonas," he alerted Kitty who was back with Doc again.

Kitty patted the doctor on the shoulder, "You just stay put," she said as she walked out to the office just as Jonas stepped through the door.

"Here you go, Miss Kitty," Jonas handed the bottles to the saloon owner.

"Ginger ale?" Kitty said looking up from the bottles. Jonas nodded, "I heard that the ginger is good for calming the stomach," Jonas smiled.

"He's right," Doc said as he slowly made his way out to the office and sat at the table. The doctor rested his elbow on the table and cupped his forehead in his hand. He had a blanket draped over his shoulders and looked miserable.

"Doc, you look terrible," Jonas said in a hushed voice. Doc lifted his eyes to the store owner but said nothing. Kitty busied herself by pouring some ginger ale into a glass for the doctor, "Just sip it," she said as she set the glass down in front of the doctor. Doc's hand shook as he picked the glass up and drank some of the soda. His eyes narrowed as he realized all eyes were on him, "What?" he snapped at his friends causing everyone to jump slightly.

Matt tapped Jonas on the shoulder, "Maybe we should leave now," his eyebrows lifted. Jonas nodded, "Yes. I would like to get this task over with," Jonas said referring the trip out to Sal Coolidge's farm.


	15. Chapter 15

Doc looked down at the empty glass he held in his hand, "I need to see Festus," he said in a low voice as he tried to decide if the ginger ale was helping him or not. His head was heavy and so was his stomach.

"Only if I go with you. Somehow I doubt you'd make it across the street in your current condition," Kitty looked down at the doctor who remained at the table in the jail house office. Doc slowly looked up at Kitty, "I didn't shoot him," he whispered and then swallowed.

Kitty placed her hand on the doctor's shoulder, "I know you didn't and so does Matt. He just needs to find the person responsible and get all this straightened out. You getting drunk doesn't help matters at all," she squeezed her hand gently over Doc's shoulder in assurance. Doc nodded slightly, as every movement of his head ached and the room spun slightly.

Doc worked himself to his feet using the table as a guild. He pulled the blanket further over his shoulders as a chill took him - he shivered. Kitty held her hand out to steady the physician, but, as ususal, he refused any help. Kitty's eyebrows knotted at the doctor's pigheadedness. "Doc, sometimes, you just don't know when to accept a helping hand," Kitty huffed and walked briskly to the door of the jail house and opened it for the doctor. Doc frowned and Kitty was right, but his aching head and light stomach were not making him anymore willing to ask for assistance.

Kitty just shook her head as Doc silently stepped out on to the boardwalk. The doctor's eyes narrowed from the brightness of the sun and again a wave of nausea swept over him as he leaned against the post in front of the jail house.

Doc's eyes lifted as he watched Matt pull his big buckskin horse out of the livery stable. Jonas waited up the street on top of his wagon. Neither man looked like they wanted to go out to Sal Coolidge's farm.

Matt pulled Buck across the street, "Are you going to all right?" he looked at the doctor. Doc gently nodded, "You be careful. You know how Coolidge hates the law, especially on his property," Doc cautioned.

Matt smiled slightly as he prepared to mount his horse, "I guess we'll see if he's a changed man after all," he said as he stepped up onto his saddle. Doc looked up at Matt with his blood-shot eyes, "I wasn't joking," he grumbled.

"You just take care of Festus and yourself. Maybe yourself first," Matt looked down at the doctor who frowned at the comment. Matt winked at Kitty before he tugged on the reins and pulled Buck in the direction of Jonas' wagon.

Matt rode up the street to meet Jonas. The store owner was watching what as happening down the street and as Matt approached he asked, "How Doc feeling now?" he wondered if the ginger ale had any affect on the doctor.

Matt shrugged, "He'll be all right, in a day or two," he said as his facial expression showed disapproval of the doctor's condition brought on by himself. Matt still wondered why the doctor put himself through the whole ordeal.

"Well, that's good to know," Jonas said as he watched the marshal scan the street. Matt looked back at the store owner, "You know what would even be better, is if you could recall hearing someone in Doc's office," Matt half joked.

Jonas frowned, "As a matter of fact," he stated, "I was just thinking of the very thing," Jonas said with a slight hurt to his tone for the way Matt joked.

"I'm sorry Jonas. I just wish I had more evidence to help Doc out of this mess," Matt signed.

"I know. And so do I," Jonas looked up to the doctor's office, "But you know I was giving this more thought," he said looking back at Matt.

"Oh?" Matt's right eyebrow rose up in question.

"After I finished with Sal, I locked up the store. As I said before, I didn't want him hanging around any longer than needed," Jonas said with disdain for the farmer in his voice. "I peeked out the window to see that he was leaving and he stood with that old swayback of his out here on the street," Jonas pointed to the ground in front of the store.

"How long was he there?" Matt asked.

Jonas shrugged," I don't know. I didn't watch him for that long. I went back to my books," he stated. "But I had this strange feeling he was up to no good," Jonas added.

"So?" Matt wasn't sure where the store owner was going with this yarn he was spinning.

Jonas frowned at the marshal. He thought he'd been clear with his direction, "While I was working on my books, I think I heard Doc's chair move in the office, just above my head. That's all I can say," Jonas quipped.

Matt nodded, "So you think someone was up stairs in the office?"

"You said yourself that Doc was out of town, so someone had to move the chair," Jonas surmised.

Matt nodded, "And now we have to find out who," the marshal said.

"What about Sal Coolidge?" Jonas asked.

"Well, I am suspicious about him, but I just can't charge him if there's no proof," Matt stated.

"Ask him once we get out to his place," Jonas suggested. "You know as well as I do he hates Doc and Festus," Jonas flapped.

Matt shook his head no, "I don't want him to alarm him. That might set him off and than something worse could happen," Matt said as he nudged his horse forward. Jonas pulled the break release for the wagon and gently slapped the reins over his horse's rump. The animal moved and Jonas sighed – he felt that the conversation he had with the marshal amounted to a whole lot of nothing. "Worse?" Jonas finally had to ask.

Matt pulled his horse to a halt, "Jonas, I know you don't like Sal Coolidge. Not many people in Dodge do and with good reason, but you have to understand that I need to investigate this carefully or someone else might get hurt or killed. Including you," Matt warned.

"Me?" Jonas gulped.

"Yes, even you. So, just bare with me and help me, all right?" Matt asked sternly. Jonas merely nodded in agreement. Suddenly the trip out to the farm grew even more unbearable for the store owner.


	16. Chapter 16

Doc and Kitty slowly made their way up the boardwalk. Doc head pounded with every step he took. Kitty kept her hand cupped around the doctor's left upper arm as an added measure of stability. The doctor didn't say another word until he reached the stairs, "I'll take the rail now," he said in a low soft tone. Kitty released her grip and let Doc take the stairs himself. Kitty followed close behind.

Doc opened the door into his office and found Sam sitting at his desk. The barkeep had his chin propped up in his hand and as soon Doc and Kitty arrive, he stood up, "Doc?"

Doc motioned to Sam not make a fuss over his condition. Sam stepped over next to his boss and looked at her; clearly he wanted to know how Doc was feeling. Kitty placed her index finger over her lips to indicate to Sam that it was best not to ask.

Doc walked over to the examination table and lifted the blanket from Festus enough to examine the wound. Festus stirred slightly as Doc removed the old dressing. "Doc?" the hill man whispered as his eyes opened a little.

"It's me, Festus," Doc gently patted the deputy on the forearm. "Just take it easy," Doc said in a caring voice.

"You didn't shoot me, did ya?" Festus looked up into the grizzled face of the doctor. Doc's appearance was unkempt which caused Festus to squint to see whom he was actually talking to. "Doc? What happened to ya?" Festus whispered.

Doc tried to smile, as once again Festus put his friend's care before his own, "You don't worry about that," a lump formed in the doctor's throat as he realized what a fool he made of himself. "No. I didn't shoot you. You know I wouldn't do such a thing," Doc said in a hushed voice. "You just relax and go back to sleep, all right?" Doc said while replacing the dressing with new gauze. Festus' eyes slowly closed and Doc pulled the blanket back under the hill man's chin.

Kitty stepped forward, "All right, Doc. You need to clean yourself up and gets some proper rest yourself," Kitty guided the doctor to the back room.

"I can do this myself," Doc grumbled and pulled his arm out of Kitty's hands. "You don't have to play nurse with me," he grumbled more.

"Someone needs too!" Kitty quipped back, which caused Doc to glare at the saloon owner. "With friends like a fellow doesn't need enemies," he huffed. Kitty made a face, but knew the doctor really didn't mean what he said, "Just get some rest then," Kitty scolded back. "I'll sit with Festus for a while," she smiled.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache and could feel the stubble on his chin and jowls, "I guess I am a bit of a mess," he said sheepishly. Kitty chose not to say anything about the doctor's comment; instead she just suggested that the physician got some rest, "Go lay down Doc. You'll feel better after you get a couple of hours of sleep," she winked.

"Thanks, Kitty," the doctor said. "Would one of you mind bringing me the rest of that ginger ale that Jonas gave me," he fluttered his hand toward the door. "I think my stomach could stand some more," he said as he held his abdomen and turned to the bed in the back room.

Kitty turned back to Sam, "Would you please go over to the jail house and get the bottles of ginger ale for Doc?"

"Sure, Miss Kitty," Sam smiled and left the office.

On his way down the stairs, the barkeep spotted Newly O'Brien walking up Front Street from the jail house. Sam thought to fill the young lawman in on the events. "Sam?" Newly asked and jogged slightly to catch up to the barkeep, "What's going on?" he asked and looked around.

"You got the marshal's telegram, didn't you?" Sam asked.

"I did, but it was pretty vague. The marshal said Festus was shot and Doc looks like the suspect," Newly's right eyebrow arched.

"Nobody thinks Doc did it. But the evidence says he did," Sam said with sorrow in his baritone voice.

"Tell me what you know," Newly asked. Sam nodded and launched into the series of events, as he knew them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilbur Jonas turned his wagon up the lane with the marshal on his horse next to him, "You know marshal, Sal Coolidge doesn't have much respect or trust of the law. He's been that way long before you arrived on the scene," Jonas stated.

"I know. But he's just going to have to get used to regular visits. It's a condition for his release," Matt said.

Jonas shook his head as he still thought the idea of Sal Coolidge being out of prison or the other institution was just plain ludicrous after only serving five years. Matt noted the look on Jonas' face and pursed his lips. There were times he'd like to tear a strip off the store owner, but most of those times the store owner also had good reason to say what he did. The problem was, he often said what he thought and sometimes without mincing words that stuck like barbs. Matt's idea of dealing with a situation was to get to all the facts first and then deal with the punishment.

Jonas pulled his horse to a stop at the fence that Sal was in the process of rebuilding. Matt stopped Buck beside the wagon. Both men looked around, "Where do you suppose he's at?" Jonas asked.

"I don't know," Matt said as he stepped down from his saddle. "You stay with the wagon," he ordered.

"Oh, believe me, marshal, I'm not leaving tis seat just yet," Jonas said as he nervously looked around the farm. He watched Matt make his way to the farm house, "Sal?" he called out. There was no answer. Matt moved closer to the house and then spotted the farmer standing over his wife's grave.

Matt monitored to Jonas to stay put. The marshal then slowly walked toward the farmer, "Sal?" Coolidge had his back to Matt and jumped as he heard his name. Slowly the farmer turned and glared at the lawman, "What are you doing here?"

"I accompanied Jonas out here with your supplies," Matt said as he hook his thumbs over his belt.

"I see. Why? Why couldn't Jonas bring them out here himself?" Coolidge asked abruptly.

Matt made up a reason, rather then telling the truth. He figured a little white lie wouldn't hurt, "Well you see, there have been bandits on these roads lately, and if they found out that Jonas was coming out here with your supplies, he'd be a heap of danger," Matt stated.

Sal looked at Matt, "So?"

Matt flexed his jaw muscles. It appeared that Sal Coolidge's hate for Jonas held as well. "So, I just can't let people get robbed on the side of the road," Matt grunted.

"Humph," Coolidge said as he marched past the marshal and toward the wagon of his supplies, "I thought you would have been here sooner, Jonas," Coolidge growled.

Jonas was about respond when Matt hurried over and spoke, "I had to arrange to get Newly back for his business, before I could accompany Jonas out here. Those bandits are thrifty," he said looking up at Jonas hoping he caught on to what he was saying.

"Yes, that's just the way things are," Jonas said.

"You should have told me yesterday there were bandits. I could have died on my way home," Coolidge grumbled as he looked over the side of the wagon, "I want my stuff," he sneered.


	17. Chapter 17

Wilbur Jonas carried the last of the boxes over to the porch and set it down, "I need you to sign that you got these," he said to Sal Coolidge as he walked back to the wagon and noting Coolidge who only moved one box. Matt had helped with the heavier crates and stood watching the two men; clearly they disliked each other.

Jonas pulled a clipboard out from under the wagon seat and thrust it into Coolidge's hands. He then handed the farmer a pencil and pointed to the area on the paper that he was to sign. Jonas placed his hands on his hips and bit his lower lip. Impatiently, Jonas pulled his handkerchief from his back trouser and ran it across his face and forehead.

As Coolidge read over the paperwork and was ready to sign, Jonas rolled his eyes and then decided to look down at the ground as he tried to avoid anymore verbal contact with the farmer as much as he could.

Jonas' eyes scanned the ground and although he didn't know it at the time, he was going to make a discover of some sort. Jonas' eyes looked at the hoof marks and foot prints, and all looked normal. Jonas then lifted to the old swayback mare and he wondered how old the animal was, but he didn't bother to ask for it would mean a conversation with Coolidge. Instead he's waited with little patience left for Coolidge to sign the document. Jonas folded his arms across his chest and waited for Coolidge to finish.

After reading the list and looking over to the crates, Coolidge scrawled his name across the paper with such force he almost tore a line through the page, "Looks like you got everything right, this time," Coolidge snapped.

Jonas scowled at the man and abruptly pulled the clipboard back and snatched the pencil back as well. Coolidge glared at Jonas, and finally Matt had enough of both men, "Come on Jonas. Let's get back to town," he said firmly.

Jonas looked over his shoulder to the marshal. He was almost thankful for the interruption as he placed the clipboard back under the seat and climbed up to the wagon seat. The store owner said nothing as he unfurled the reins that were wrapped around the brake lever and flicked them over the horse's rump. Jonas was glad to be leaving the to go back to his store - he felt dirty just being in Coolidge's presence.

Matt quickly mounted his horse and rode down the lane behind Jonas' wagon. The marshal didn't want to admit it either, but he was also glad to leave Sal Coolidge behind. As soon as they two men got far enough away from the farm, Jonas pulled his wagon to an abrupt stop, "I can't stand that man!" he looked at Matt.

Matt sighed, "I know," the marshal said as he looked Jonas in the eye, "I don't like him much either, but we have to live with him as part of our community again," Matt stated. Jonas drew in a calculated breath and starred forward. He knew that Matt was right, but he didn't like the idea. With a twist of his mouth, Jonas clipped the reins over the horse's rump again. Matt just shook his head and carried on as well.

"A man like that should be allowed to live near decent folks," Jonas snapped. "Especially a man that gets so blinding drunk that he beats his wife half to death," the store owner said just loud enough for Matt to hear. Again, Jonas had a point, but there was little Matt could do about it under the order of the release of Sal Coolidge. Matt chose not to say another word about the matter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty stood in the doorway between Doc's main office and the back room. She leaned on the door jam with her arms folded tightly across her chest. Kitty was annoyed with the doctor and his recent behaviour, but she was more confused as to what the doctor was really trying to accomplish by getting so drunk. She sighed and figured that he would say, when he was well enough.

Doc was sleeping, but not soundly as every now and again his body would jump due to the amount of alcohol that he had put through his system. He looked dreadful with his unshaved face and unruly hair that hadn't seen a comb in several days.

Kitty turned as the door opened and Newly O'Brien stepped into the office, "Miss Kitty?" he said handing her the bottles of ginger ale. "Sam sent these up here. He decided to opened the Long Branch now that I'm back in town," he smiled.

Kitty smiled back, "We're glad you're back in Dodge," she said looking back at Doc.

"Sam told me about what happened. How's Doc now?" he asked as he tried to get a look at the doctor.

"He's been better," Kitty quipped as she moved away from the door.

"What about Festus?" Newly said as he turned back to the examination table.

"Doc said he was doing fine and would be up and about in a few days," Kitty said over Newly's shoulder.

"Has the marshal tracked down whoever shot him?" Newly looked up at Kitty. Kitty shook her head no, "So far, Doc's still the only suspect," she sighed.

Newly shook his head, "There's something really wrong with all of this," he looked back down at the sleeping deputy. "Doc certainly wouldn't have done that," he jerked his head up and looked at Kitty.

"Doc said he didn't, and we all believe him, but there's just been no other evidence that has surfaced," Kitty looked at Newly. He could tell she was hurting over all of this too.

"When are the marshal and Jonas due back?" Newly asked.

"Jonas had a load of supplies that was to go out to Sal Coolidge's place. They left over an hour ago," Kitty stated.

Newly nodded, "I'll stay here until they get back. You look awfully tired," he smiled.

Kitty nodded, "Well I certainly didn't get much sleep with Casanova, in there," she quipped while thumbing over her shoulder. "Doc wasn't much of a date, last night, at all!" Newly bit his lips and tried not to laugh. "You go on and get some rest then," he smiled. Kitty nodded and was grateful, "I'll check in on you a little latter," she placed her right hand over Newly's shoulder. "Doc. In rough shape. Make sure he drinks more of that ginger ale," she said with a wink as she left the office.

Newly looked down at Festus and then over his shoulder to the back room where he heard the sound of someone being sick to their stomach, "Doc, what in heck have you done to yourself?" he asked as he moved to the back room to comfort the doctor.


	18. Chapter 18

Jonas pulled his wagon to a stop in front of his general store. Matt knew he was still mad at Sal Coolidge, and rightfully so, but some how the marshal had to defuse the store owner before Coolidge came back into town for one thing or another.

Jonas set the brake and stepped down from the wagon. He gruffly retrieved his clipboard and pencil from under the seat. As the store owner stepped up to the boardwalk, the clipboard slipped from his hands and landed in the dirt. Jonas cursed under his breath as he stooped to retrieve the clipboard.

As Jonas was about to stand his attention was drawn to the hoof marks in the dirt, "Marshal?"

"What, Jonas?" Matt figured the store owner was about to blow off more steam.

"Have a look at these," Jonas said as he stood and pointed to the ground.

Matt stepped down from his big buckskin horse and circled around the wagon wondering what Jonas was pointing at. "What am I looking at?" Matt asked.

"Those hoof marks," Jonas pointed out.

"What about them?" Matt knelt down to have a closer look. Jonas join him, "They were made by Sal Coolidge's old mare," Jonas looked up into Matt's eyes.

"So?" Matt said somewhat unimpressed.

"Look where they go," Jonas pointed to the alley and then down the street. Matt slowly stood up and looked down at the tracks. He could follow them to the next building but then they get lost in the many other tracks on the ground.

Jonas watched the marshal as he slowly walked into the alley and examine the tracks further. Matt was also noting where the human tracks were going. Slowly Matt looked up to the door of the doctor's office.

Matt said nothing as he walked back out to the street and stood next to the store owner, "Are you absolutely positive about the tracks?" He looked Jonas in the eyes.

"I most certainly am. I was looking at them when we were at Coolidge's, just now," Jonas stated.

Matt stepped past the store owner and walked along the boardwalk a few paces, "Let's see how far down the street we can track these," Matt looked back at Jonas. Jonas nodded and quickly joined the marshal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc stirred and rubbed his knuckles in his eyes to try and clear his head. Slowly the doctor sat up and swung his legs over the side if the bed. His head was still heavy and pounded. He figured by now it was a case of dehydration. The doctor reached for a glass and one of the bottles of ginger ale Doc's hands shook as he poured the soda into the glass. He was now angry with himself.

Doc sipped on the soda and it did seem to calm his stomach, but it would a day or so before his head stopped aching. He finished the glass and poured another. He stood and walked to the door and opened it. To the doctor's surprise Festus was sitting on the examination table as newly finished tying the cotton strip over the wound.

Newly looked up at the doctor, How are you feeling, Doc?" Newly asked.

Doc didn't say anything at first as he stepped forward and placed the glass down onto his desk, "I'll be find," he said blinking. "How are you, Festus?" the doctor's voice was quiet and caring. Festus looked down at what Newly was doing, "By the looks of thang, better than you," Festus stated as he looked over to the doctor. Doc drew his hand across his moustache before he ran it over his cheek and chin, "Humph," Doc grunted.

Doc moved closer to the deputy, "Are you sure you are feeling well enough to be sitting?" he asked while looking the hill man over.

"Sure," Festus answered. "Can't say the same about you," Festus looked at Doc from head to toe. "You look like something the dog dragged in from the swamp," he stated. "What in thunder happened to you anyways?" the deputy asked.

"Oh, I'd rather not talk about that right now. It's makes me sick thinking about it," Doc muttered and went back to his desk for the ginger ale. He sat down and looked at the deputy, "I want you to get some more rest," he said while sipping at the ginger ale.

"Doc?" Festus looked over to the doctor with hurt in his eyes, "Will you at least tell me you didn't shoot me," he looked the doctor in the eyes. Doc slowly placed the glass back down on his desk and stood. The doctor pushed his hands into his trouser pockets and stepped forward, "I know you are likely mad at me for yelling at you yesterday," Doc stated, "I was wrong in doing so," he lowered his head.

"I really didn't think that you were that mad at me," Festus fussed slightly. "I know you were jist looking out fer me," he said shifting himself on the table. Doc tried to smile, "And regardless how angry I get with you, I'd never shoot you. You know that," Doc said in a caring tone.

"Wall, who did shoot me then?" Festus asked.

Newly watched the doctor as the older man spoke, "Matt's looking into that. But right now, I sure look like the one who did it," Doc sighed. Newly could see that the doctor was hurting over the whole situation.

"What do you mean, Doc?" Newly asked.

Doc proceeded to tell Newly and Festus what had happened. "And then like a stupid idiot, I got into the brandy and decided to find out who did the shooting myself," Doc said shaking his head at himself. Newly pursed his lips, "Does the marshal have any other suspects?"

"Not at this point," Doc said with sorrow in his voice. Festus looked down at his hands that where clasped together between his knees, "Sound like yer the one in a heap of trouble then doesn't it?" he slowly looked up at the doctor. Doc nodded and tried to blink away tears that stung his tired eyes. Doc lowered himself back onto his chair, "I want you to get some rest," he said to Festus. The deputy sighed and gingerly lay back down onto the examination table. Newly pulled the blanket back up under the hill man's chin.

"Doc, why don't you go and lay down yourself," Newly suggested. "You look like you could use some more rest," Newly smiled. "I'll stay here a while longer." Doc wearily nodded, "Thanks Newly. I don't feel that well, anyway," the old doctor stood and made his way back to the bed in the back room.

"That ole scutter surely has himself tied up in knots, don't he?" Festus looked up to Newly. Newly nodded, "Yeah. Doc's a man of deep feeling. This must be really hard on him," Newly looked down at the deputy. "Gets some sleep like Doc said. I'll find the marshal and see what's going on," Newly patted Festus on the forearm. The hill man smiled, "Thanks, Newly," he whispered before he closed his eyes and drifted off.


	19. Chapter 19

Matt and Jonas walked out of an alley near the livery stable. They didn't find any tracks in there, yet they did led them to where they stood. Jonas drew his right hand across the back of his neck and shook his head in dismay, "They seem to be all jumbled up with the other tracks," the store owner stated as he starred down at the ground.

Matt nodded, "This isn't easy, I know, but we have to find that connection to Sal and the stable, if we can," Matt looked at the store owner. "I'm sure he shot Festus, too. But I need that proof," he said. Jonas nodded, "I understand, marshal," Jonas said.

Newly reached to boardwalk at the base of the doctor's staircase. He looked up and down the street before he spotted the marshal and Wilbur Jonas talking. Newly briskly walk toward the two men, "Marshal? Mr. Jonas?" he called out.

Both Matt and Jonas turned and watched the young deputy as he made his way across the alley. "When did you get back?" Matt asked Newly.

"About an hour ago. I've been up at Doc's office," Newly stated while thumbing over his shoulder in the direction to the office.

"How are Festus and Doc?" Matt asked.

"Festus was alert and talking, but in pain. I changed his bandages," Newly replied. "Doc, on the other hand is a mess!" Newly said as his eyebrows arched, "I've never seen Doc look that bad. What happened?" he asked the marshal. "He told me something about not shooting Festus and then looking for evidence," Newly stated.

"Is that what he was doing?" Matt half laughed. "I'm glad he's not on my payroll. Did he say what he _was_ looking for?"

Newly shook his head no, but continued, "Do you know anything about the shooting?" Newly asked.

Matt shook his head, "Very little. Jonas thinks that someone might have been in Doc's office last night and got his old Navy pistol. It was the weapon at the scene, and the one in Doc's hand when I found then in the livery stable," Matt's voice held sorrow for the doctor.

"Some one sure went out of their way to make it look like Doc did the shooting," Newly stated.

"And I think I know who," Jonas quipped. Matt glanced over to the store owner who then defended himself, "You do too, marshal," Jonas sputtered and blinked at the marshal - he did that when he was nervous.

"I can't deny it, but until I prove it either and until I do, we'll continue on," Matt snapped back.

Newly looked at the two men, "Who do you think it is?" Newly looked at Jonas, as he wanted in on the investigation.

Matt pursed his lips and watched Jonas, "I think it was Sal Coolidge," Jonas stated. He blinked again as he could see Matt looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Matt looked over to Newly, "I think he did it too. I just don't have evidence yet," he grumbled.

"If we can find more of those tracks," Jonas said pointing to the street, "we'll have your evidence," he sated and began to look further for the old mare's hoof marks.

Newly watched for a few seconds before he asked, "What tracks?"

Matt began to follow Jonas, "Horse hooves," he said. "Jonas recognized a certain set of tracks back at Coolidge's farm this morning. They are also in the alley below Doc's office," Matt said. Newly followed along, "What do these tracks look like?" Newly asked aloud to no one in particular.

Jonas stopped short of the livery stable, "Just like that," he pointed to the clear hoof mark left in the dirt. Matt knelt down next to the track. The marshal's eyes narrowed as he lifted his head in the direction of the stable, "If we can find more of these, I'd be willing to go out to Coolidge's and ask him where he was last night and what he knows about the shooting," Matt said as he slowly stood up.

"How much more evidence do you need?" Jonas asked. "Clearly the tracks are heading toward the livery stable," he said.

"Yes, they do. But Coolidge might have stopped in to see Hank about that shoe," Matt stated.

"Why are you trying to delay the inevitable?" Jonas curtly asked. Matt chose to ignore the question for the time being and looked back down at the track in the dirt.

"Have you talked to Hank yet?" Newly asked.

Matt shook his head no, "I haven't had the time. It seems everything happened at the same time. And Doc getting himself into the mess he's in hasn't helped," Matt growled.

"I can't talk to Hank if you want," Newly offered.

"All right, you do that. Jonas and I'll keep looking for more tracks," Matt suggested. Newly nodded and headed toward the livery stable entrance.

Jonas looked over to Matt, "What if Hank didn't talk to Coolidge?"

"Don't worry, Jonas. I'm sure Sal will be found guilty, one-way or another," Matt said as he twisted his mouth in thought. "I just need to know why." Jonas drew his lips tight in thought but he refrained from further comment. With a deep breath, the store owner walked closer to the livery stable in search of more tracks. Matt paused before he caught up to the store owner – he knew Jonas wasn't going to like what he was going to say next.

Jonas stopped short of the large doors of the stable as he continued to scan the ground. He looked up at Matt who was now next to him, "You know, I'll need you to go back out to Coolidge's so you can make a positive identification of the tracks, don't you?" he looked a the store owner in the eyes.

Jonas flexed his jowls, "I don't see why I have to go," he stated.

"I need an absolute identification that those hoof marks are from Sal Coolidge's horse. I need you as a witness," Matt stated. Jonas could feel his stomach flip as he realized that there was no getting out of going back to Coolidge's farm with the marshal.

"I see," Jonas said in a hushed voice.

Matt could tell that the store owner was nervous and upset, "I just need you to have another good look at the tracks to confirm what we're looking at. I'll do the talking," the marshal stated. Jonas nodded, "Certainly, marshal," Jonas said reluctantly. Matt placed his hand on the store owner's right shoulder, "Remember, this is for Doc and Festus," he squeezed gently. Jonas looked the marshal's hand and nodded, "I know," he looked up at Matt. The marshal smiled. "Come on, let's see if we can spot some more tracks before they are completely gone," he pulled Jonas gently forward and guided him toward the livery stable.


	20. Chapter 20

Matt strolled to the far side of the livery stable and gazed at the ground. To his amazement there were plenty of tracks left by the old mare, "Jonas?" he called after the store owner.

Jonas hustled over to where Matt was standing, "What is it, marshal?" Jonas asked with concern in his tone.

"More tracks," Matt pointed to the ground, "and it looks like the human ones go to the end of the building," Matt said as he moved along the side of the livery stable. Jonas scurried along side of the marshal, "I just knew it," Jonas muttered. Matt shot him a glaring look. Jonas clamped his mouth shut as he looked at Matt and then to the tracks – he knew he was pushing his boundaries with the marshal.

Matt stopped at the corner of the building and examined the tracks further. The marshal stood tall and adjusted his hat back on his head, "Looks like Sal was back here too," he pointed to the tracks behind the livery stable.

"I guess you have your evidence now," Jonas chirped. Matt frowned and nodded, "Yeah," he said looked back over his shoulder to Jonas.

"I guess that means we still have to go back out to Coolidge's," Jonas said. Matt nodded, "We'd best do that now," the marshal stated as he noted Jonas' displeasure in the thought of seeing Sal Coolidge again.

Jonas turned to get his wagon when Matt stopped the store owner, "I've had enough. Now there is something more going on between Coolidge, Doc and Festus, isn't there?"

Jonas sighed, "I'd rather not talk about it," He looked at Matt as if he'd been shot through the heart. He blinked and tried to pull away from Matt but the marshal didn't let go of Jonas' arm, "Tell me now," matt ordered.

Jonas bit his lower lip in thought as he looked up the street trying not to make further eye contact with the marshal, "Sal . . . " he started and the turned back to Matt, "tried to," his lower lip quivered and his eyes filled with moisture, "get Ellen before he bet his own wife," he stated.

Matt's eyebrows narrowed, "What?" he said taking Jonas by the shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Wilbur Jonas looked down to the ground, "Ellen didn't want anyone to know," he said in a hushed voice.

"Jonas, I wished you had of said something," Matt shook Jonas slightly to get him to look up at him. Jonas lifted his head, "I wanted to, but Ellen . . . " he whispered as a trickle ran from the corner of his intense blue eyes.

"You have to tell me everything," Matt said in a more gentle tone as he released his hands from the store owner's shoulders. Jonas slowly nodded and proceeded to tell Matt how that Sal Coolidge got liquored up that one night and came into town.

Ellen was with Jonas at the store when Jonas was called out to the shipping alley to complete an order. He went on to say that Ellen told Coolidge several times to leave her along, but he became aggressive and pulled her down behind the counter where he tried to take advantage of her. Jonas said he reached them just in time to pull Coolidge way from Ellen and all Coolidge did was laugh and say he'd try again.

Ellen of course was reduced to tears and sobbed from the curled ball she was on the floor. Jonas said he picked up the shot gun he kept behind the bar and forced Sal Coolidge out of the store. He added that is was the same night he beat Sarah and Doc. The same night Doc tried to save his wife and the one he shot Festus in the leg. Jonas lifted his hands to his face and sobbed.

Matt frowned and placed a reassuring hand on the store owner's shoulder, "Take your time," he said in a caring voice. "We'll go out to Coolidge's afterwards."

Jonas lowered his hands and wiped his eyes, "Please don't tell anyone," he whispered.

Matt smiled slightly, "I won't," he said as he walked back to Front Street. Matt sighed and wondered why Jonas had bottled that horrible information up for so long. Perhaps the mercantile owner was able suppress the whole event. Perhaps that was one more reason the Jonases kept to themselves. Matt looked back over his shoulder and watch Jonas for a few seconds. He could see that the man was still trying to dry away tears. Matt shook his head.

Newly stepped out onto the street and saw Matt, "Marshal?"

Matt looked over to the young deputy, "What did Hank have to say?" Matt's eyes locked onto Newly O'Brien. O'Brien on the other hand was distracted by the sight of Wilbur Jonas, "What's wrong with Mr. Jonas?" He asked.

"He'll be all right. There was a personal issue which came to light just now," Matt said as he drew in a deep breath. "Now, what did Hank have to say?"

Newly looked back at the marshal, "He didn't see Sal Coolidge at all, last night. He also said that he knew the old mare had a bad shoe and told Sal to get it fixed or the horse wouldn't be fit for anything but a glue bucket," Newly said.

Matt pursed his lips, "I see," he grunted as he looked down at the tracks.

"What are you planning to do?" Newly asked.

Matt wet his lips and looked back over his shoulder, "As soon as Jonas pulls himself together, we're going out to Coolidge's place. I'll arrest him for stealing Doc's gun and shooting Festus. And if I can convince Jonas, I'll charge him with something else which will see Coolidge in prison for the rest of his life," Matt looked back at Newly, who had a puzzled look on his face, "Are you sure Mr. Jonas is all right?"

Matt nodded, "You bet I do," he smiled slightly.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Newly asked

Matt started to walk across the street to the jail house and shook his head no, "I need you here to look after Festus and Doc. Jonas and I won't be long," he stated. Newly followed the marshal and understood his reasoning. The young deputy wondered what had gotten into the store owner to have him so upset - it certainly couldn't have been the fact that Sal Coolidge was likely going to jail. He knew Jonas hated the man.

Matt opened the door to the jail house and stepped into the office with. Newly following, "Jonas and I will leave in a while. I just need to give him some time to himself, right now," Matt said as he perched at the window and poured himself a cup of lukewarm coffee.

Newly looked out the window and the two lawmen watched as Jonas walked soberly toward Front Street. Matt noted the look on Newly's face, "He'll be fine. Trust me," he said.


	21. Chapter 21

Doc wiped the towel across his chest and once around his neck. The wash felt good, and so did the clean white shirt he pulled on; the doctor's hands shook slightly as he buttoned the front of the shirt followed by the cuffs.

Newly O'Brien raped lightly on the doctor's office door, before he pushed the door open and entered the office. Doc looked up at the young deputy from the back room where he finished with the shirt and now was tucking the shirttails into his trousers. "Doc, how are you?" Newly asked.

Doc moved slowly into the main office while pulling his suspenders up over his shoulders, "Better, thanks," he said. "I suppose I'll be even more so once I get these whiskers scrapped off," he said in a low tone. Newly smiled.

"Have you seen Matt?" Doc asked the young man.

Newly nodded, "He's over at the jail house. He and Mr. Jonas will be leaving to go out to Sal Coolidge's farm soon," Newly stated.

"What on earth for?" Doc gruffly asked.

"As I understand, the marshal is going to arrest him for attempting to kill Festus, among other things," Newly stated.

Doc rubbed his cheek and chin before he drew his hand across his moustache, "I better talk with him," Doc said as he picked up his vest from the back of his chair. Doc walked to the door and paused, "Check Festus, will you?" he asked. Newly nodded as he watched the doctor leave.

Doc made his way down the stairs and along the boardwalk. He saw Wilbur Jonas walking toward him. The store owner looked distraught which caused the doctor to stop, "Jonas?"

Jonas looked up at the doctor and acknowledged his presence but kept walking toward his store. Doc frowned and wondered what was wrong with the store owner. Doc screwed his index finger into his ear as he thought, but he couldn't think of anything other than Sal Coolidge that would bother the store owner, but not to that extent that he knew of. Doc ticked his head and continued on his way to the jail house.

Matt was seated at his desk, while going over some paperwork that he needed to get done, as the doctor stepped through the door. Matt looked up, "I see you've freshened up," Matt stated.

Doc looked down at his clean shirt and then back to Matt, "A bit, I suppose," he grumbled. "I just passed Jonas. What wrong with him?" Doc thumbed over his shoulder.

Matt made a face and then stood, "I can't tell you. He asked me not to anyone, but it wouldn't hurt for you to see him and Ellen once I arrest Sal Coolidge," Matt said. Doc's eyes narrow, "Something happened, didn't it?"

Matt nodded, "Yes. And I'll leave it at that," the marshal said.

Doc waved his right index finger in the air, "I remember back to that night. Sal was in town drinking. He said something about Sarah being sick and that's why I went out there. But something happened here didn't it?" Doc pushed for the information.

"Doc, I told Jonas I wouldn't say anything," Matt insisted. Doc's eyes narrowed in thought, "All right, I'll talk to Jonas later," he said.

"Good," Matt smiled. "He won't want to talk about it easily, but I think he needs to. He's had something bottled up for some time now," Matt said as he moved to the door.

Doc twisted his mouth in thought, "I suppose you'll want to talk to me too," he said sheepishly. Matt nodded, "Yeah, when I get back," he stated. Doc sighed and looked around the jail house, "I can't believe I was so stupid…" the doctor's voice trailed off.

"We all have our moments, Doc," Matt smiled as he opened the door.

Doc ran his right hand across his whiskery cheek, "So you think Sal did it, huh?"

Matt nodded yes, "Jonas noticed the tracks from Coolidge's horse below your office and down at the livery stable. It puts him in both places to steal your gun and to shoot Festus," Matt stated.

Doc looked down at the floor and snorted, "And they said he was cured," he shook his head then looked back up to Matt. "You know, you'll have to handle him carefully. If he's pulled this stunt, you just won't what will set him off," Doc added.

"Yeah. I've thought about that," Matt said as he began to leave.

"Say, Matt?" Doc stopped the marshal.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Why are you taking Jonas?" Doc's eyebrows knitted together.

"I need positive identification from him that he saw the tracks at the farm and Sal needs to hear that or he'll claim they are from another person's horse," Matt concluded. Doc pursed his lips in thought, "You both be careful then," Doc cautioned as he watched Matt leave the office. Matt smiled, "Thanks, Doc," he said as he left to meet Jonas back at the wagon in front of the general store.

Jonas busied himself and tried to forget the events that led to his break down earlier. He finished with several customers just as Matt arrived, "How are you doing?" the marshal asked with concern.

Jonas looked over his shoulder as he folded some fabric, "I'll be fine," he said in a clear voice as he tried to put the incident behind him. "I assume you'd like to go now," he turned and faced Matt.

"Yes. But I want to check in on Festus, first," Matt stated.

"Certainly," Jonas said as he walked back to his service counter and busied himself again. Matt could tell that the store owner was still stinging from the memories of what Sal Coolidge had done to Ellen.

"I'll be back in a little while," Matt stated and left the store. The marshal turned the corner and climbed the stairs to the doctor's office where he found Newly and Festus in conversation, "Festus? How are you feeling?" Matt asked.

"Foot Matthew I've had worse hurts than this," the deputy looked down at the wrap around his upper chest.

"Well, I'm relieved to hear that," Matt smiled and then looked over to Newly, "Jonas and I are about to head out to Coolidge's," he stated.

Newly smiled weakly, "I try to hold the fort while you're gone," he added with a wink.

Matt smiled, "Thanks, Newly. Just make sure Festus and Doc don't get into any more trouble," Matt said trying to hold back a laugh as the look on Festus' face was a combination of hurt and dismay, but then the hill man caught on and he smiled.

Matt walked down the stairs and found Wilbur Jonas with another customer. The marshal untied his buckskin horse and waited for the store owner to finish with his business. He seemed tense and overly firm as if he had reverted back to old self. Matt frowned and hoped that it wasn't the case and that after Doc had a chance to talk to Jonas he'd come back to the new Jonas - the one he liked.

"I'll see you next Thursday, Mrs. Johnston. Your order will be in then," he said as he placed several packages into the back of her rig. Mrs. Johnston bid the store owner a farewell and clipped her reins over her horse's rump.

Jonas looked over to Matt and without a word he pulled his white apron off and placed in on a shelf just inside the door. He turned the sign over to read closed. Jonas drew a breath as he climb up onto the seat of his wagon and watched Matt mount his horse, "Let's get this over with," Matt said as he tapped Buck in the flanks with his spurs. Jonas flicked his reins and followed the marshal up the street.


	22. Chapter 22

Kitty Russell stood out front of the Long Branch Saloon and watched Matt and Wilbur Jonas ride up Front Street. Her eyes narrowed in thought as she wondered where the two were headed. Kitty pursed her lips and turned to see the beleaguered doctor walking back up the boardwalk toward his office so she thought to talk with Doc to see if he knew what was going on.

Kitty crossed the alleyway between the saloon and the general store just as Doc reached the staircase, "Hello, Doc," she smiled.

Doc paused and turned to the saloon owner, "Kitty," he said.

"You're looking a little better," Kitty smiled although she didn't say that the doctor could use a shave and hair cut.

Doc tried to smile himself, but the thought of Matt and Jonas at Sal Coolidge's farm was weighing on him, "Thanks," he said in a hushed voice.

"You look like you have the worries of the world on your shoulders. Surely Matt has told you shouldn't worry about what happened," Kitty said as she placed her hand on the doctor's forearm and squeezed it gently.

Doc swept his free hand across this moustache and looked at Kitty in the eyes, "Yes, Matt has assured me that he's about to make an arrest for that," the doctor's voice sounded flat.

"Oh?" Kitty asked.

Doc nodded, "He and Jonas are heading out to Sal Coolidge's place right now," Doc pointed in the direction of Matt and Jonas.

Kitty looked over her shoulder and back to Doc, "Sal Coolidge? Why?"

"Yup," Doc said as he turned to climb the stairs to his office. "It appears that Sal was doing some extracurricular activities while I was out of town the other night," he continued as he began to climb the stairs to his office with Kitty following close behind.

"I don't understand. It doesn't make sense," Kitty stated.

"It doesn't to me neither," Doc said. "I'm just guessing Sal had a relapse and decided to finish what he wanted to do all those years ago," Doc concluded. "That was such an awful night."

"I remember that night. It was a terrible thing for everyone," Kitty frowned. "Everything just seemed to spiral out of control, and Sal was out of his mind," Kitty concluded.

Doc nodded in agreement, "We'd just better hope he doesn't have another relapse when Matt and Jonas face him," Doc looked Kitty in the eye as he opened the office door. Kitty's mouth slowly dropped open," You don't think he would, do you?" she asked as she followed the physician into his office.

"I can't say. I don't know what kinds of treatments he's been through," Doc ticked his head and walked over to the examination table where Festus lay on his side with his head propped up in his hand, "Hiya, Doc," he smiled.

Doc twisted his mouth and looked at the way the deputy lay, "Who told you could lay like that?" Doc growled.

Festus slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position, "I didn't feel like layin' down," he stated. "In fact, I'd like to get on with thangs," he grumbled.

"Oh! You can assess your condition now?" Doc squinted his eyes at the hill man who was now wriggling to get out of the doctor's glaring look.

"Wall, you know what I mean," Festus said in self-defence. Doc grumbled and walked to his desk where he took his seat.

Newly stood by the door with Kitty now at his side. "He wouldn't listen to me," Newly shrugged. Doc made a face, "Well, I suppose I could let you go," Doc looked at the hill man, just as long as you don't do any heavy work," Doc waggled his right index finger at the deputy. "Oh, I promise that," Festus said as he slid off the examination table.

"Humph," Doc grunted, "I've heard that a hundred times," he sad as he drew his hand across his moustache and turned to his desk.

"Doc?" Festus asked as he gathered his hat and gun belt.

Doc looked up at the deputy, he didn't have to ask, he just waited for the hill man to speak, "Newly tells me that it was likely Sal Coolidge that done the shooting, is that true?"

Doc sighed and slowly stood. Doc pushed his hands down into his trouser pockets and nodded, and as he spoke he blinked as he did when he was deeply moved by something, "Yes. From what Matt found, it is in all likelihood that Sal did the shooting."

"But why?" Festus asked.

Doc shrugged, "We won't know until Matt brings him back to town," the doctor stated.

"Then why did you get all messed up like you did? I mean if Matthew knew who done the shooting…" Festus looked at the doctor with a confused look on his face.

Doc looked at Newly and Kitty and then over to the deputy, "Matt didn't know who did the shooting at first. He found me with my gun kneeling over you, which didn't look good. I didn't do it, you have to know that," Doc stated.

Festus nodded as he understood, "Then what happened to ya?" he asked as he circled his ragged hat in his hands.

Doc cleared his voice, as this was the hard part to explain. His eyes narrowed as he began to explain, "After I got the bullet out of you, I was distressed and angry that something like this happened and I felt like a caged animal not knowing which way to turn," Doc said.

"Wall, that I can understand, but what happened to ya?" Festus looked at the doctor's appearance.

"I wanted to calm myself down so I had a drink, which led to another and another, and that's when I decided I was going to and try to find evidence for myself to prove to Matt that I didn't shoot you," Doc looked down at the floor. "I guess I drank too much too quickly and when I got to the livery stable I…well, I…" Doc struggled to make himself say he passed out.

"He got sick," Kitty interrupted to save Doc the added embarrassment. Doc looked over to Kitty with a look of slight surprise on his face, "Well, you did get sick," she scowled.

Doc frowned, "Yeah, I sure did..."

Festus made a face, "I don't understand a like of this," he grumbled and walked to the door, "Maybe Matthew can tell me in a more easier way," the deputy plopped his hat on his head, "I'll see ya later," he huffed as he left the doctor's office.

Doc's eyebrows rose, "You know, they otta do a study on that man..."

Newly's eyebrows knotted together, "What for?"

"I've never seen any human heal the way he does, or if he does...or if he handles pain..." Doc sat down and held his forehead, "Where's that ginger ale?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sal Coolidge fussed with the boxes Jonas had left on his porch. Out of paranoia the farmer place his Colt pistol into his waistband as he checked the boxes over and over again. It was almost as if greed had consumed him; he wet his lips as he pulled open each create and pawed through the contents. The farmer's attention to the boxes was broken by the sound of the wagon and horse coming up his lane.

Sal quickly moved down off the porch and squinted at the lane, "Marshal?" he looked at the law man and then over to Jonas on the wagon, "Jonas..." He squared himself to the two men.

Jonas looked over to Matt, "He's got a gun!"

"I can see that Jonas. Just wait here," Matt said as he carefully stepped down from his horse.

"What the hell do you want? You're not taking my supplies," Coolidge stepped forward one long step with his hand over the grip of his gun.

"Nope," Matt stated. "We're not here for your supplies," he said as he hooked his thumbs over his belt. "I need Mr. Jonas to look at something," Matt then motioned for Jonas toi get down from the wagon and look at the tracks next to the old mare who was still hitched next to the fence Sal was formerly working on.

"What's so damn important that Jonas has to look at?" Sal glared at Matt and then over to the store owner. Jonas knelt down next to the horse, which was an uneasy place for him to be. Jonas looked at the tracks and then noticed the rear shoe for the animal that was making the print, "This sure is the horse, marshal," Jonas stated as he stood up. "That show is broken just like the prints in the dirt suggest," he pointed.

Sal's eyes narrowed, "What's this all about?"

"You are under arrest," Matt stated.

"You're joking!" Coolidge laughed.

"No, I'm not," Matt took one more step forward and Sal pulled his gun on the marshal, "Don't make me shoot you," he growled and waved the gun at Matt and Jonas. Matt stood frozen and thought about his next move.


	23. Chapter 23

Matt's eyes shifted between Sal Coolidge and Jonas; he was uncertain what the farmer was planning and with the look on Coolidge's face, he wasn't sure either.

The store owner stood frozen near the fence and clearly he was thinking about how to get out of Coolidge's line of potential fire. Jonas' eyes were wide and he didn't take them off the crazed farmer. He could feel his heart racing in his chest as could feel the adrenalin building within him.

Matt slowly moved his hand toward the grip of his gun, but Coolidge spotted him, "Do move, Dillon," the farmer sneered as he now had his gun pointed at the marshal.

Jonas shifted slightly, which caused Coolidge to move his gun again, this time pointing at Wilbur Jonas. Jonas swallowed and slowly raised his hands up to indicate that he wasn't carrying a gun. "Stop moving!" the farmer screamed at the two men. He was visibly shaking with anger.

Matt snapped his gun from his holster and fired a shot, clipping Sal across the left arm, spinning him sideway. Coolidge yelped and fired back at Matt, striking the marshal across the forearm of his gun hand. Matt dropped his gun while he grabbed his forearm. The marshal's eyes were wide and he figured that Coolidge was about to do something stupid. Matt had to get his gun, but with Coolidge still on his feet and armed, he was even more dangerous.

Coolidge danced holding his arm and looked over to Matt and lifted his gun this time to take aim. Matt stood staring at the farmer – trapped without his own gun.

Jonas thought quickly and grabbed the shovel by the handle that was leaning against the fence. Jonas swung the blade furiously at Sal Coolidge, striking the farmer across the back, sending him sprawling into the dirt and the gun tumbled away from him.

Matt watched is awe as he quickly picked up his gun and then grabbed his forearm.

Coolidge sputtered and groaned, but didn't move from his prone position; the blow knocked the wind right out of him.

Wilbur Jonas stood over the farmer with the shovel at the ready in case Coolidge tried to make a grab got his gun. The store owner shook with shock and surprise of his actions. His eyes slowly lifted to Matt's and was afraid that the marshal was going to bark at him for taking such a chance.

"Thanks, Jonas," Matt said in a thankful voice. He ticked his head thinking how close a call it was. "Let's get this idiot back to Dodge and behind bars," Matt scowled at the farmer. Jonas sighed and nodded – he was relieved that Matt didn't scold him. The store owner tossed the shovel away and pulled Coolidge to his feet. The farmer glared at the store owner, "You heard the marshal," Jonas growled and shoved Coolidge forward toward the wagon.

Matt retrieved the handcuffs from his saddlebags and handed then to Jonas, "Put these on him."

"Gladly," Jonas said with a sense of satisfaction in performing the task.

"Make sure you loop them through one of the slats. We don't want him to make a run for it," Matt pointed out as Jonas clicked one of the cuffs close. The store owner feed the second cuff through the slats as he grabbed Coolidge's free wrist and clamped the cuff closed. Coolidge glared at the store owner and then the marshal, "You'll both pay for this," he growled through his clenched teeth.

"Where you're going, I don't think so," Matt sneered back. "Let's get going," the marshal looked over to Jonas as he wrapped his handkerchief around his bleeding forearm. He flexed his hand, which hurt his arm; Matt winced as he knew Doc was going to mad – another wounded lawman in town. But, he thought, at least he could still use his hand and arm and the wound wasn't that serious, as wounds go.

Jonas watched Matt for a second, "How's your arm?" he asked as he walked with Matt to the front of the wagon.

"The bullet just grazed me. I'll be fine," Matt stated as he scooped up Coolidge's gun and handed it to Jonas. The store owner looked down at the weapon and Matt watched. "You may need that," Matt pointed back to Coolidge.

Jonas swallowed and nodded before he tucked it into his waistband, "I put those cuffs on good and tight," he said with slight panic to his tone.

Matt nodded and then took his horse's reins and climbed up onto his saddle. Jonas stepped up onto the seat of the wagon and picked up the reins. He pulled the brake off and clipped the horse over the rump and turned the animal toward the road. Jonas followed the marshal out the lane and every now and a gain he'd look back over his shoulder to see Sal Coolidge struggling with the handcuffs.

Matt looked over his shoulder and watched the farmer struggle with the handcuffs, "It won't do you any good," Matt warned Coolidge.

"You have no right to just come out and arrest me! You didn't even say for what," Sal yelled as he continued to struggle with the iron restraints.

"How about for stealing Doc's gun and shooting Festus, for starters?" Matt growled back.

"Steal a gun? Shoot Festus? You're crazy!" Sal laughed.

Jonas looked at Matt, "He's the crazy one," he said. Coolidge heard what the store owner said, "I'll get you for that, Jonas!" he said as he tried again to pulled free from the handcuffs.

Coolidge worked furiously at the slat as he tried to pull the chain through a narrow opening, and with one final tug, the chair slipped through, between the slat and the iron post. Coolidge slowly turned and looked over his shoulder. The marshal was about ten feet in front of the wagon. Coolidge pulled his legs up into the wagon and then carefully moved up behind Jonas.

Quickly Sal slipped the chain over Jonas' head and around his throat and before the store owner could yell for help, Coolidge hit him hard across the temple, knocking him to the floor in front of the seat. Coolidge pulled the chain free from around Jonas' neck and then pulled the gun from the store owner's belt.

The farmer pulled the wagon to a stop and yelled at Matt, "Stop right there, marshal and drop your gun!" he said while waving his firearm at the marshal.

Matt looked over his shoulder and didn't see Jonas, "Where's Jonas?"

Sal kicked the store owner in the leg, "Right here." Coolidge slowly got down from the wagon as he watched Matt carefully pull his gun out and drop it to the ground. Matt was more concerned about Jonas than he was about the farmer at the moment.

"Now, through me the keys to these shackles," Coolidge demanded. Matt wet his lips and pursed them as he slowly pulled the key from his vest and tossed them to the farmer. Coolidge caught the keys and darted off into the woods. "Damn," Matt growled as he quickly stepped down from his horse, picked up his gun and ran over to the wagon.

Jonas was slowly pulling himself up to a sitting position as Matt arrived, "Jonas?" The store owner blinked slowly as he tried to clear his eyes, "What happened?" Jonas asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Matt said flatly as he looking into the woods where Coolidge ran. "Sal got way," he turned and looked at Jonas how held his hand to his throat. "Let's get you back to Dodge and have Doc take a look at you," Matt patted the beleaguered store owner on the shoulder. The marshal tied his horse to the back of the wagon and then climbed up next to Jonas. Matt handed Jonas his rifle, "You ride shotgun," he said as he picked up the reins and clipped them over the back of the horse.


	24. Chapter 24

Matt pulled the wagon to a stop in front of the general store, or more the case, the base of the stairs that led up to Doc Adam's office. Kitty and Sam watched as Matt gingerly stepped down and hold his arm which was now stinging.

Kitty looked over to Sam with a questioned look. Both Sam and Kitty quickly walked over to the wagon, just as Wilbur Jonas carefully stepped down. A trickle of blood ran down his face, under his hand that was cupped over his badly bruised left eye.

Kitty stepped up onto the boardwalk, "Matt?' What happened?" she asked as she looked at Matt's arm and Jonas.

Before Matt could answer, Festus and Newly walked across the street with anticipation of locking Sal Coolidge up in jail, "Where's Coolidge?" Festus asked as he looked into the back of the wagon.

"He got away," Matt growled as he guided the beleaguered store owner to the stair, "You go up to Doc's. I'll be up there in a few minutes," Matt patted Jonas on the shoulder and watched him slowly climb the stairs before he turned back to explain what happened.

Matt walked to the back of the wagon and looked at the slat that Jonas had chained Coolidge too, "Some how Coolidge managed to get the shackle chains through here," Matt pushed on the wood. Festus and Newly watched on, "Where is that dirty rotten back-shooter now?" Festus asked.

"On foot, but he's armed. I'm guessing he'll make his way back into town and try to finish what he didn't do, the other night," Matt frowned as he looked at Festus.

"We'd better come up with a plan," Newly stated. "We just can't sit here and wait to see if Sal will show up," he continued.

Matt nodded, "I want you and Festus over to the jail and arm yourselves," Matt ordered as he began to walk down the street.

"Where are you going, Matthew?" Festus asked.

"I'm brining Ellen Jonas into town," Matt stated.

"What fer?" the deputy asked again.

"It's a long story," Matt stated. "You and Newly get over to jail," he motioned with this hand toward the small red brick building near the end of Front Street.

Kitty and Sam looked at each other as the lawmen walked away, "Looks like there's going to be trouble," Sam stated. Kitty nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonas opened the door into the doctor's office and looked around, "Doc?" he called after not seeing Adams right away.

Doc stepped into the opening of the other door while wiping the remaining shaving cream from his face, "Jonas!" he said and dropped the towel, "What on earth happened to you?" the doctor said as he quickly moved to the store owner and guided him to the chair beside his desk.

"Sal Coolidge, is what happened to me," Jonas stated.

"Let me have a look," Doc said as he carefully pulled Jonas' hand away from his face. "Oh, that's bad. What did he hit you with?"

"I think it was the shackles, after he almost choked me half to death," Jonas sputtered and winced as Doc tilted his head to get a better look at the gash. Doc ticked his head, "That's going to need stitches," he said as he stood straight.

"He tried choking you?" Doc asked.

Jonas nodded, "He got loose from the slats and snuck up behind me and wrapped the chain around my neck," the store owner stated.

"Loosen your tie and collar sio I can have a look," Doc said as he moved a small table over next to Jonas and gathered some instruments so he could close the wound over Jonas' eye.

Jonas' hands shook as he pulled his tie free and unbuttoned several buttons of his bloodstained shirt collar. Doc was finished gathering his tools and pulled his glasses from their metal case and placed them on his face. Carefully he pulled the shirt collar open and looked at the reddish marks left by the iron chain, "They don't look too bad," the doctor stated. "They be a little sore for a while," he concluded.

With his open eye, Jonas watched the doctor as he poured some disinfectant into an enamelled dish and dipped a small cloth into it, "This will sting," the doctor warned as he dabbed the cloth over the gash – Jonas jumped in his seat but remained patient as the doctor continued on with his duties.

Within a few minutes, the doctor had finished closing the wound and wiped it clean again, "I'll remove those in a week or so. In the mean time, keep an ice pack over that eye until the swelling goes down," Doc said as the began to clean up the instruments and put them back.

Doc turned to look at Jonas who hung his head, "Anyone but Sal Coolidge," he mumbled to himself.

Doc finished with the little table and walked back over to his desk and slowly lowered himself onto the chair and handed Jonas a cloth to wipe the blood from his face and neck, "Matt suggested I talk to you about Sal Coolidge," Doc said as he leaned onto the desk, letting his hand dangle.

Jonas wiped the blood away before he looked up at the doctor and sighed. He nodded slightly and "The marshal felt you might offer some sort of support," he said in a hushed voice.

Doc leaned forward and blinked, "For what?" he looked Jonas in the eye. Clearly something was bothering the store owner. Jonas drew a breath and leaned back, placing his head against the wall while he looked up at the ceiling and swallowed as the painful memories of Sal Coolidge attacking his wife came rushing back.

Doc sat back and listened to Jonas as he told his tale of how Sal drunkenly attacked his wife the night that Doc and Festus were also attacked.

Doc shook his head in disbelief and blinked at the store owner. The old physician knew that Jonas was hurting, "Why didn't you mention this before now?" ha asked in a caring voice.

Jonas rolled his head sideways and looked at the doctor, "Ellen didn't want anyone to know. She wanted to put it all behind us, but I couldn't. That's way we don't attend many social events," he whispered as his voice cracked.

Doc stood and poured some water into a glass and handed it to the store owner, "Take it easy for a while," he said. Jonas nodded, "Thanks, Doc," he said then sipped on the water, his hands still shaking.

"I'll talk to Ellen, too," Doc smiled slightly as he watched Jonas. The store owner looked up at the doctor, "She'll kill me for telling you," he scoffed. Doc smiled, "I wont let her do that," he said with a wink, which caused Jonas to laugh, which in turn caused him to wince from the bruised eye and stitches.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sal Coolidge wandered a long a path that led him to Bridge Street. It was growing late in the day and he was now hungry and thirsty. The farmer looked down at the handgun that he had clutched in his right fist. He envisioned the look on Doc's and Festus' faces when he faced them again - for the last time. He smiled maliciously at the thought and as the images formed in his mind's eye the grew more heated.

The mere thought Doc and Festus dying by his hand caused the farmer to almost drool in delight, but first things first. Food and drinks and the knew the only place that he could likely get that without too much notice was the Bull's Head Saloon at the far end of town. Coolidge swiftly walked toward the saloon to satisfy one hunger - the other would wait until after dark.


	25. Chapter 25

Matt knocked on the Jonases front door and within a few seconds Ellen opened it, "Marshal?" she said while looking out passed the marshal to see if Wilbur was also there.

Matt tipped his hat, "Mrs. Jonas," he smiled.

"What's wrong?" she said noticing the bloodied handkerchief wrapped around the marshal's forearm. "Where's Wilbur?" she asked with growing panic in her voice. Matt held his hands up to calm Ellen down, "Wilbur is all right, aside from the black eye and a cut. He's over at Doc's right now," Matt stated, "But I'm more concerned about you right now," Matt said.

"Me? What's wrong marshal?" Ellen asked. "What happened to Wilbur?"

Matt wet his lips, "Wilbur told me what happened a few years ago with Sal Coolidge," he said.

Ellen's mouth dropped open - she was confused and couldn't make the connection to Wilbur's black eye and Sal Coolidge. She had asked Wilbur not to ever mention that incident again, to anyone - ever. "He didn't tell you that, did he?" she whispered and looked at Matt straight in the eyes. Matt nodded, "I needed to know why he has it out for Sal," Matt said.

"Why would he just come out and say that?" Ellen asked and looked ill and sounded angry with her husband. Her eyebrows knitted together.

"I take it that Wilbur hasn't told you that Sal Coolidge is back in the area, then," Matt frowned.

"Sal Coolidge? Here?" Ellen repeated and covered her mouth with her hand asa here eyes grew wide and now realized what was happening. Matt nodded, "And he's on the loose with a gun. That's why I came here. I want you to come into town with me for protection," Matt stated. Ellen nodded, "Certainly marshal," Ellen said as she gathered her purse and bonnet from the small table just inside the door, before leaving the house. Ellen pulled the locked door closed behind her.

Matt's eyes scanned the streets as they made their way back to Front Street. He was thankful that Sal was nowhere in sight, "Come with me to Doc's office. You can talk to Wilbur there," he smiled weakly to Ellen. She nodded as the two walked up the boardwalk toward the doctor's office, "How did Wilbur get a black eye?" she asked looking up at the marshal. Matt sighed, "We were bringing Sal back into Dodge and somehow he got free," Matt said as they reached the stairs to Doc's office. "Poor Wilbur," Ellen sighed.

Matt couldn't help but feel sorry for the store owner - after all it was his suggestion that Jonas joined him to witness the horse tracks and once again Jonas managed to get tangled up into something and hurt.

Both Matt and Ellen climbed the stairs, and Matt opened the door allowing Ellen through first. She gasped at the sight of her husband, "Oh, Wilbur!" she said and quickly moved to his side. "That looks dreadful," she said as she wanted to touch his cheek.

"I'm sure it looks worse than it really is," Jonas tried to reassure Ellen that he was fine.

Doc scoffed, "You are a pretty good liar, Jonas," he said as he drew his hand across his moustache. It felt good not to feel the other whiskers on his face. Jonas frowned at Doc's comment, "I merely mean that you can admit that it hurt, because I know full well that it does," he chastised the store owner in a bemused manner. "Humph," Jonas snorted.

Doc's eyes then shifted to Matt, "What happened to you?" Doc looked at the marshal's arm. "Oh, wait," he said looking up at Matt, "You scraped your arm on a stick..." Matt didn't have time for Doc's jokes, "Sal grazed my arm, but I don't have time to have you look at it just now," Matt's voice held a tone that Doc knew meant business. He looked at the marshal, "All right, as soon as you are done, doing what whatever it is you are doing, I want to look at that," he pointed at Matt's arm.

Matt nodded, "It's a deal."

Doc pushed his hands down into his trousers, "You look like you have a lot on your mind?" Doc's eyes narrowed at the marshal. Matt nodded, "I do," he said as he walked closer to the doctor. "I want you and the Jonases to stay here together. I'm going to bring you a couple of rifles and ammunition," Matt stated.

"What in heaven's name for?" Doc barked.

"Sal Coolidge is on the loose and he's armed. I figure he's heading back into Dodge," Matt stated as he tucked his thumbs over his gun belt. "I have Festus and Newly over at the jail house," he ticked his head.

Doc pursed his lips and looked over at the store owner and his wife, "I understand," he said as he slowly looked back at Matt. Doc could see the concern in his eyes for the people in the room and those at the jail.

"I'll be back shortly," Matt said and left the office.

Doc looked over at Ellen who was looking at her husband's bruised face. The doctor smiled, "Looks like we're room mates for a while," he stated as he walked to the little wood stove and stirred a pot of soup he had placed in the stove earlier. Ellen and Jonas watched the doctor and slowly he looked up at Ellen, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Ellen," he said in a tender caring tone he blinked his eyes.

Ellen looked down at the floor, "It all happened so quickly."

Doc nodded and walked over to Ellen, "Sit in my chair. You can tell me if you want to," he offered his chair to the woman. Ellen smiled and slowly lowered herself, "Wilbur saved me from a very bad situation," her voice wobbled.

"I know he did. He told me all about it. I just wish you had of told Matt about it sooner," Doc said.

Both the store owner and his wife exchanged glances. Ellen finally spoke, "Wilbur wanted too, but I insisted that he didn't. I didn't want that to get around town," she sniffled and pulled a handkerchief from her purse to dab in her eyes.

"I respect that," Doc smiled. "I just hope you know that both the marshal and I are here any time for you both to talk to," he placed a reassuring hand on Ellen's shoulder.

"Thanks, Doc," Wilbur said. Doc smiled, "Would you both like to try my soup? I seem to have been overpaid with chickens this month," he chuckled. Ellen's face slowly lit up, "Thanks, Doc. That would be lovely," she smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

Sal Coolidge wandered through the front doors of the Bull's Head Saloon. As usual, the air was think with tobacco smoke and the smell of stale beer and men who hadn't washed in days. It was a perfect place for Coolidge to hide for a while as he plotted out his final plans for the town doctor and the whiskered-faced deputy.

The farmer sauntered over to the bar and leaned on it while trying not to draw attention to himself and adjusted his down slightly. He fished though his trouser pocket for some coins and found he had roughly ten dollars on him.

First things first, he thought and place a nickel in the bar top, "Beer," he ordered. Lars Friskin walked over to Coolidge and placed a full glass of beer in front of him, "Anything else?" he growled in his usual manner.

"Got any food?" Coolidge looked up from the glass of beer.

Friskin snorted and pulled a tray of sandwiches over to the farmer, "Ten cents a piece," he stated. Coolidge place four nickels on the bar top and grabbed two sandwiches. He ate the first as if he hadn't eaten in weeks, the second one he took his time eating between sips of beer. Coolidge cautiously looked around the room to see if there was any sign of the law and so far he was in the clear.

Friskin watched the man at the end of the counter, "What did you do to your arm?" he said in a low tone.

"Oh, I just cut it on the fence I was makin'," Coolidge quickly said. Friskin made a face and continued on with other customers, however, was interrupted as

Coolidge ordered another beer with a whisky chaser, next. He also bought another sandwich. As he ate he thought about what he was going to do to Doc and Festus. Simply shooting them would be good enough, but then he looked down at the gun he had tucked into his waistband – he only had five bullets left. Coolidge chewed on his beef sandwich and decided he needed another gun, preferably a rifle.

Coolidge asked for another beer and whiskey chaser. He decided that he was going to ask the crowd if anyone had a rifle for sale, however, he had to make up an excuse. His eyes narrowed in thought and then it came to him – he needed one for hunting – his other one was in the gunsmith's shop. He'd embellish his fable with a rogue coyote story.

Sal downed the remainder of his second beer and choked back the jigger of whiskey. Friskin place the next two drinks down and Coolidge paid him. Slowly the farmer looked up at the barkeep, "You know of anyone who's got a rifle for sale?"

"No, why?" Friskin stopped wiping the glass he was cleaning and looked at the farmer.

"Well because I need one. Mine's in the shop and I have a problem coyote out my way," he stated.

"Really?" Friskin replied. "Hum," he grunted, "I haven't heard any stories about a problem coyote lately," he said while looking down at the cloth and glass in his hands. "Usually we get word of that sort of thing," he looked over to the farmer.

"Well, I'm just new here, and I tell you I have a problem coyote and I need to buy a gun," Coolidge was getting antsy.

Lars Friskin smiled and the looked out at a group of men, "Anyone got a rifle for sale?"

Tom Dawes stepped out from a group of men at the pool table, "Maybe," he said while leaning on his pool cue.

"This here farmer needs one. His is in the shop and he says he has a problem coyote at his place," Friskin thumbed over to Coolidge.

"I ain't heard of any coyotes lately," Dawes stated. "Me neither, but that's what the man said," Friskin replied.

"Sure, I have a rifle," Dawes said.

"How much do you want for it?" Coolidge asked.

"Hum, ten dollars and I'll throw in a box of shells too," Dawes smiled.

Coolidge counted his remaining money, "I'll give you eight," he said. Dawes thought about it, "Oh, sure. Eight dollars it is," the rancher smiled. "I'll go and get it right now," he set his cue down and drank back his beer. The rifle was no lost to him, he had plenty of others.

Within a few minutes Tom Dawes arrived back at the Bull's Head with the rifle, "Here you go," he said handing the gun and box of ammunition to the farmer. Coolidge quickly handed over the eight dollars.

Dawes studied the man, "Don't I know you?" he asked.

Coolidge shook his head, "I'm new to the area," he said.

"You're Sal Coolidge, aren't you?" Dawes asked straight out.

Coolidge shook his head, "Sorry mister, you must have me confused with someone else," he said and turned to finish his last beer.

"Boy, you sure look like that kook," Dawes laughed and walked back to the pool table to resume his game. He shook his head at how much the man looked like Sal Coolidge.

Coolidge's eyebrows knitted together and his jowls flexed at the words Dawes said, but he couldn't shoot him – he had to get Doc and Festus, first. The farmer pushed off from the bar and left the saloon. Once out on the street, he staggered slightly and got his bearings. With a deep breath Sal Coolidge walked along the shadows cast by the oil lamps. He decided to start with Doc, seeing how the physician lived alone and likely the easiest target. Perhaps, he smiled to himself, he'd find Festus still in the doctor's care and get them both at the same time.

Matt had just finished delivering the rifles to Doc and Jonas up at Doc's office, "Matt. If you do have to shoot Sal, just wing him," Doc requested.

"I can't promise anything, Doc. He's violent and armed. I'm not going to take any chances with him this time," Matt said in a low tone.

Doc tightened his lips, "I understand," the doctor said as he watched the marshal leave the office. Doc glanced over to Wilbur and Ellen Jonas s they continued to sit on the chairs near the doctor's desk. "I guess we're here for the duration," Doc half laughed and placed the rifles on the examination table. He looked down at the weapons.

Jonas stood and walked to the doctor, "What will you do, if Sal comes up here?" he looked at Doc with concern in his eyes.

"I'm not sure," Doc looked at Jonas. "I guess we'll find out if and when he does," Doc sighed.

Sal Coolidge worked his way along the back alley and found a staircase that led up the side of one building. He wondered if the stairs reached the rooftop and if it did, what it he could look down upon – he hoped it was the doctor's office. Coolidge quickly climbed the stairs and found himself near the second floor balcony of the shop across the road from Doc Adams' office.

The farmer hooked his leg over the railing and hopped over onto the balcony. His eyes scanned the street for the lawmen of town. There was hardly anyone in sight at all. There where a few patrons entering and leaving the Long Branch saloon, and others looking in store windows, either to or from supper.

Coolidge knelt down and loaded the rifle.

Matt made his way along the street and finally reached the Bull's Head Saloon. He huffed as he pushed himself through the wing-doors and looked around the room before entering further. He didn't see Coolidge in sight, so he walked to the bar, "Friskin?" he got the barkeep's attention.

"What is it, marshal?" Friskin asked bluntly.

"Have you seen Sal Coolidge in here tonight?" Matt placed his hand s flat out on the bar top and waited for an answer. He noted the look on Friskin's face as he looked over to Tom Dawes, "Dawes thought he was here, but he said that he wasn't Coolidge. I can't remember what that grizzled farmer looked like," Friskin stated.

Matt pursed his lips and turned to talk to Tom Dawes, "Dawes?" Matt called out to the rancher.

"What can I do for you, marshal?" Dawes looked up from making his shot at the pool table. "I understand you thought you saw Sal Coolidge tonight," Matt stood with this hands hanging loosely at his sides.

Dawes stood up, "So it was Coolidge after all," he said.

"What was he doing here?" Matt asked impatiently.

"As far as I know he had some drinks and some food," Dawes stated. He'd forgotten about the rifle.

"How long ago was he in here?" Matt asked.

Dawes thought for a moment, "He left shortly after I sold him my rifle. Maybe about a half an hour ago," Dawes tried to remember the time.

"Rifle?" Matt's eyes widened.

"Yeah. He said something about a problem coyote and needed a rifle," Dawes smiled.

"Damn!" Matt yelled as he turned and charged out the door in search of Sal Coolidge.


	27. Chapter 27

Sal Coolidge squinted to see if he could spot anyone inside the doctor's office. He could see figures, but he was unable to identify who they were clearly he didn't want to just shoot the first shadowy person he saw. He had to see Doc shot and watch the doctor's face as life seeped out of his body. Or perhaps it would be Festus' face he was looking at - it much didn't matter to the farmer, as long as it was one before the other; order didn't matter to Coolidge.

With his sleeve, Coolidge wiped the sweat from his eyes as he continued to look into the windows. His heart was pounding with excitement. "Doc you are going to die tonight," Coolidge smiled with glee. Again he wiped the sweat away from his brow to clear his eyes.

Coolidge tried to focus on the window across the street – the alcohol was now taking effect. His eyes narrowed again as he saw people inside the doctor's office. He pursed his lips in thought, "Come on, Doc..." he muttered, "open a window," he said to himself as he levelled the rifle at the widow that fronted the street.

The light was dim and the only thing Sal Coolidge had to go on were the shadowy figures in the doctor's quarters – he didn't have much else to go on. Coolidge bit at his lower lip as he tried focus on what was going on in the room, across the street.

Sal held the rifle and felt ready to fire at the right moment, although the barrel dipped up and down with his breathing. He had to remind himself to be patient, as the perfect time would come to pull the trigger.

It took him five long hard years to get back to Dodge and through those years he lied his way through tests and examinations, which left him, in his mind unstoppable. For him the fitting end to his journey was going to be the death of Doc Adams and Festus Haggen, for the grief they bestowed on his life those years ago.

The death of his wife Sarah still weighed heavily on him and he refused to believe that he was the cause of is beloved wife as he saw with his own eyes they way Doc cut her. And the damn doctor claiming he had to do so to allow her to breath – nonsense Sal thought.

Doc placed his empty bowl down on his desk. Ellen was finishing her soup, and Wilbur Jonas stared down into his half filled bowl. Doc looked over to the store owner, "You okay, Jonas?" he asked.

Jonas looked over to the doctor, "Yeah, I guess so," he tried to smile.

"Your throat is sore, isn't it," Doc stood and took the bowl from Jonas. Jonas sighed, "Yes," he said softly.

Doc patted Jonas on the shoulder, "You'll be fine in a day or two," he said then took Ellen's bowl, "Care for any more?" he asked Mrs. Jonas.

"No, Doc. But it was delicious," she smiled. "Where did you learn to cook?"

Doc chuckled, "Oh, after being in the army and then living here, and caring for others, you have to learn on your feet," he smiled.

"I can imagine," Ellen smiled.

Wilbur leaned back in his chair, "How long do you think we'll be here?" He asked the doctor.

"Well," Doc ticked his head as he moved to the wood stove and placed the bowls on the window ledge, "either until Sal makes a move on the jail house or here, or until Matt finds him," the doctor answered.

"It surely is an uneasy feeling," Ellen stated.

"Waiting is always hard," Jonas chimed in, "especially if it's the unknown you are waiting for," he said with sorrow in his voice. Again something deep in his past must have triggered the comment.

Doc looked at Jonas and then to Ellen. Ellen patted her husband on the forearm, while gently brushing back some unruly hairs from his cut. Jonas smiled weakly, "You're a good wife, Ellen." His voice was soft and caring and he placed his own hand over Ellen's and gently squeezed it to confirm what he had just said.

Sal Coolidge was getting impatient, "Come on, Doc," he said to himself and he stared down the barrel of the rifle. "If I have to I'll just open fire, and get you as you run for cover," the farmer growled. Then he realized that it seemed like a logical thing to do. Coolidge pulled down on the hammer and squeezed the trigger. The blast from the gun knocked him onto his backside, while the bullet ripped through the window, striking the wall above Doc's desk.

Ellen screamed, as both Doc and Jonas pushed her to the floor and grabbed for the rifles on the examination table, "Its Coolidge," Jonas stated.

"I believe you!" Doc quipped back as the two men huddled behind the table.

"Stay down Ellen. Don't move!" Jonas ordered his wife. "I'm not going to move a hair!" she said with panic in her voice.

"What do we do now?" Jonas looked over to the doctor who was trying to see out the window. Another shot was fire and it hit the window frame causing both men to duck again.

Matt was still several streets away as he was working on leads of Coolidge's whereabouts while Festus and Newly tried to see where Sal Coolidge was shooting from.

Coolidge spotted Newly and took a wild shot at the young deputy, who narrowly missed being hit with the bullet. "He's gone mad!" Newly huffed.

"He did that a long time ago," Festus grumbled.

Coolidge took another shot at the doctor's office, this time the bullet creased Jonas across the upper arm. The store owner yelped and fell backwards. "Jonas!" Doc asked over his shoulder as another shot was fired causing the doctor to duck.

"I'll be all right, Doc," Jonas said through his clenched teeth while holding his arm. Ellen was now at his side.

Sal Coolidge fired another shot down at Festus and Newly. By Now Matt had arrived on the scene and stepped clear of being shot. "We need to get up behind him," Matt stated while Coolidge fired several more shots.

There was a brief moment of silence, as Sal frantically reloaded the rifle.

Doc moved to the window and could make out a figure on the balcony across the street, "Sal!" he yelled out.

Coolidge froze. He now knew that the yelp didn't come from the doctor. He hurried to finish loading the gun. Coolidge completely ignored the doctor.


	28. Chapter 28

"Sal, I want you to stop this craziness," Doc ordered from his window.

Matt hurried along the street and found the stairs that went up the side of the building that Sal was firing the rifle from. Matt had already drawn his gun and quickly climbed the stairs.

Coolidge levelled the rifle again and fire another shot, this one hit the front of the building, but Doc ducked anyway. Again the doctor tried to convince the farmer to cease fire, "Sal, you are only making this worse!" Doc yelled out the window. Coolidge responded with another several shots.

Doc's anger grew, "Sal, I'll fire back if you don't drop that damn gun!"

Sal laughed, "I plan to drop you, you damn old sawbones and then tat damn deputy!"

Matt had just about reached the top of the stairs when shots were exchanged. There was silence. Cautiously Matt turned the corner to find Sal Coolidge slumped over onto his side. He holstered his gun and stepped over the railing and quickly knelt down next to the farmer.

Doc watched from the window, and once he saw Matt, he leaned the rifle against the window frame and walked over to Jonas. The store owner sat with his wife and he held his arm and looked up at the doctor.

The look on the physician's ace said it all, "I'll be all right, Doc. You go and do what you need to," Jonas spoke. Doc patted Jonas on the shoulder, "I'll be back soon," he said before he grabbed his medical bag and left the office to carry out the oath he swore.

Doc ambled down the stairs and across the street. By now a good-sized crowd had gathered on Front Street to watch the rest of the events unfold. Doc often thought that the citizens of Dodge enjoyed the macabre events that too place in the streets; he looked at the people and shook his head in disgust as the then focussed on the task at hand.

Kitty exchanged a look with Sam, "Poor, Doc," she said. Sam nodded, "This surely must be hard on him," the barkeep stated. They watched the doctor disappear into the alley. Within a few minutes Doc had reached the balcony where Matt remained at Sal Coolidge's side. Matt stood and moved to allow the doctor space to examine the farmer, "Its pretty bad, Doc," he said grimly.

Doc quickly knelt down and pulled open the farmer's shirt. The bullet hit Sal just to the right of the sternum. Doc ticked his head, "Why, Sal. Why?" he looked down at the farmer.

"Get away from me," Sal gurgled, "I don't want your damn help," he winced as pain rippled through his body.

"I'm a doctor and I have to help you," Doc stated as he fished his stethoscope out of this medical bad and place them in his ears. Sal squirmed under the doctor's stethoscope, "Leave me be," he growled as he tried again to push the doctor away. Doc shook his head and looked up top Matt, "I don't think I can save him," the resonance in Doc's voice saddened Matt, "Do what you can," Matt urged. Doc nodded as he began to pack the would to prepare to get the farmer over to his office. With one final breath, Sal Coolidge looked up at the doctor and with wavering blood covered-hands grabbed Doc by the lapels, "You killed me too," he grunted out before his body fell limp.

Doc sighed, "I guess I did, Sal," the doctor pursed his lips and blinked. Without a word, Doc placed his stethoscope back into his medical bag and slowly stood, "I need to get back to my office and look after Jonas' arm. Could you tell Percy about this?" he said looking up to Matt. Doc drew his right hand across his moustache, and shook his head.

"Sure Doc," the marshal said as he watched the physician leave the balcony. Matt didn't even want to asked what happened to Jonas, at least not at that moment - he was certain to hear it all from Jonas and Doc later, but right how the was not for asking.

From the balcony Matt watched the doctor shuffle cross the street in his usual way. From the boardwalk Festus, Newly, Kitty and Sam watched on. Matt sighed, he'd hoped for a better outcome to Sal Coolidge's end, but it wasn't meant to be.

Doc slowly passed Kitty, Newly and Festus as he approached the stairs to his office. He stopped short of climbing and turned, "He's dead, and yes, I shot him," he felt the need to clear the air. "Now excuse me, I have a patient to tend too," he said as he turned and climbed the wooden steps.

"What did he mean he has a patient to tend to?" Festus asked Miss Kitty with his eyebrow arched.

Kitty shook her head, "I don't know, but intend to find out. You stay here. I think I need to talk to Doc," Kitty said as she stepped from the crowd and crossed the alley. Festus, Newly and Sam watched the saloon owner climb the stairs, just as Matt arrive on the scene, "Where's Kitty going?"

"She said she needed to talk to Doc. Looks like he was taking this pretty hard," Newly stated as the shifted his eyes from the stairs over to Matt.

Matt nodded, "Yeah he will take it hard. It was his bullet that killed Sal Coolidge," the marshal stated. Festus' right eyebrow arched as he looked from Matt to the doctor's offer, "That poor ol' scudder," the shook his head.

Matt looked around at the crowd and decided to try and disburse the onlookers, "Everything is over folks. There's no need for worry, just get on with your business," he stated as the crowd began to dissipate back to where they had come from. Matt sighed and turned to the stairs. He knew he needed to talk to Doc, but more so find out what happened to Wilbur Jonas.

Doc had the store owner seated on the examination table and was gently cleaning the bullet wound. The doctor was greatly into his work and didn't notice the door to the office open, "Doc. Jonas. Mrs. Jonas," he greeted the people in the room. Kitty stood next to the doctors' desk and watched as Matt entered.

Doc finally looked up at the marshal, "Jonas' arm will be just fine. I don't even think he'll need any sutures ," the doctor stated as he began to wrap gauze around Jonas' upper arm.

"That's good news," Matt said as he adjusted his hat back on his head.

"I'd like to leave now," Jonas said to Doc.

Doc finished with the bandage and nodded, "Yo do that. And if that bothers you, you get right back up here," the doctor pointed to the floor and then winked. "Thank for your help," he smiled slightly as Jonas slide off the table nodding.

"That you too, Doc," the store owner said as he wrapped his arm over his wife's shoulder. "I'll see you later," Jonas said as he let, "Good night marshal," he added.

"Good night Jonas. I'll catch up with you tomorrow about all of this," Matt smiled as he watched the store owner leave.

Doc leaned on the examination table and sighed. Matt and Kitty stepped closer, "Doc?" Matt asked.

Doc slowly looked up at the marshal.

"You now that there was no real easy way out of this, don't you," Matt asked.

Doc pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes in thought. Slowly he nodded, "Yeah. But I was just hoping for some different ending," he said.

Matt nodded, "I can understand. But I have to ask you," he paused, "what happened the other night?"

Doc snorted, "You know, I didn't think after that I'd ever touch another drink, but right now I sure could used one and I'll tell you all about it," Doc pushed himself from the examination table and looked at Matt and Kitty.

"Come on down to the Long Branch. I'll buy yo a beer," she smiled. Doc half laughed, "Good. I don't think I could stomach anything stronger!"

Matt shook his head and placed his hand on the doctor's shoulder as a sing of support and the three left the office for the saloon.

Doc paused at the bottom of the stairs and looked over to the balcony, "I just wish I knew why..."

Kitty looped her arm around Doc's, "Doc, just let it go. I'm sure Sal Coolidge is in a better place now," she tightened her arm slightly. Doc nodded, "You know Miss Russell, sometimes a younger person sees more than an old fool," he smiled and blinked as he patted her hand.

Kitty smiled, "Doc, sometimes even sage advice can be found in unusual places," she winked and Doc nodded as the trio entered the saloon. The night grew old around them and Doc tried to explain what he was trying to the slight amusement of both Matt and Kitty. Finally the doctor gave up, "Oh, just get me another beer, will you?" he said as a slow, sly smile creased his lips.


End file.
